The Story of Two
by Dreaming Dreamer
Summary: [Complete] Kagome a worldwide known supermodel. Inuyasha is a uprising entrepreneur. Their past connects these two unlikely pair together. But will there be more then their daunting past for these two?
1. How it Began

Author's Notes: Yay! Another story for you anxious Inuyasha readers out there! Hope you'll like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! If I did I would be sipping those drinks that come with an umbrella and tanning by my pool that connected to my mansion on a private island and have a butler with fuzzy triangle ears (much like Inuyasha's) by my side granting my every wish.  
  
The Story Of Two  
  
Chapter One  
  
How it Began  
  
The lights danced across Kagome's skin. The club was packed. And the smell of sweat and alcohol filled the atmosphere. Loud music blasted from the gigantic stereos, and neon lights from the ceiling scattered around the people that were dancing.  
  
Kagome had been dancing all night long. And she was dead tired. She and Sango along with her few model friends had decided to have a girl's night out. Somehow Kagome had lost them on the way in when they saw all the guys that were there.  
  
'Friends what good are they if they drool every time the opposite sex walks by?' Kagome had thought irritably. But Kagome didn't really mind not having her friends company around. After all living with them was enough. And having a moment to yourself in the penthouse was impossible. Plus it wasn't so bad to hear her own train of thoughts trailing in her head.  
  
Pushing her way through the crowd Kagome headed towards the bar. Kicking and pushing her way through she had reached her destination.  
  
The bartender was drying a glass goblet and had set it down when he saw Kagome. With a glint in his eye, he flashed Kagome a cocky smile. "What'll it be?" Panting Kagome caught her breath and muttered "Stirred Martini straight please." Not aware of the eyes that were carefully watching her.  
  
The bartender served her drink with a wink and went to the next customer. Kagome sat down on the tall stool and took a sip.  
  
She could taste the delicate alcohol in her mouth. It left an aftertaste that made her want more of the drink. After finishing off the drink Kagome paid the bartender with a tip and then sat there........  
  
Kagome could always walk home, for her the night of having fun had come to an abrupt stop. There was no more of her charismatic energy for her to carry on.  
  
Deciding to go home she stood up and exited the club. The cool night air washed over her. Snuggling her light sweater closer Kagome started to walk home, which was only three blocks from the club.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha gulped down the hard liquor fast. He could feel the burning in his throat that was traveling to the pit of his stomach. He left some money under the shot glass. He was getting ready to leave when he saw her.  
  
She had a small wistful smile on her face which also screamed innocent. Her long raven locks were loose and cascading down her back. Her black mini skirt had ridden up a bit when she had sat down, revealing more of her lean legs. The white pearlescent beaded halter hugged her voluptuous curves leaving no imagination to the eyes.  
  
Yet Inuyasha couldn't but feel something between them. She had an aura of innocence and seemed to have a romantic side of her waiting to be shown if given the chance. He eyed her some more to studied her features appreciatively.  
  
Hey eyes were a warm chocolate brown, which accented well with her hair. Her lips were full and looked kissable. The high cheekbones graced her face along with a small slender nose. 'Yep she was a keeper' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He had been slightly disappointed when she started to leave, only when he saw the bartender trailing behind her. "Guess his shift ended early" thought Inuyasha. As grabbed his dress jacket and headed after the suspicious man.  
  
'Damn!' Inuyasha shouted mentally in his head. His Armani suit had slowed him down to an extent while trying to catch up with the perp.  
  
Following quietly as possibly Inuyasha took a sharp turn on his right. He saw the creep stalking the young woman who had been oblivious to the stalker. Curling his fingers into fist Inuyasha kept his distance waiting for the right moment to attack.  
  
  
  
Kagome slowed her walk looking up at the night sky. She missed seeing the stars at night ever since she had moved to the city, even if the stars were distant and hard to see she knew it was there. Just like her home. Kagome hadn't been to the shrine for awhile now. Guilt was eating away on the inside, but it wasn't the time to go back yet. Suddenly her thoughts had been broken when she heard a crunch as if someone had stepped on broken glass.  
  
Whipping her head around she saw a figure trying to hide behind the dumpster. Panic flooded into Kagome as a sudden realization of being stalked was forced into her head. Kagome also realized she was in an abandoned alley and away from anywhere to cry help. Doing what came to mind she ran.  
  
A cry of whimper escaped her lips. She was scared. She ran even though her feet said otherwise. Her adrenaline rose as panic grew fearfully. The stalker was behind her, she could hear his heavy breathing and loud pounding footsteps.  
  
Kagome had heard about rape but never realized how scary it was to run for your life knowing that behind you was a cold hearted man waiting to torture you. She ran until she realized she had run into a dead end. She collapsed on the ground scared of what would come next, she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha heard a cry of help not to far off. He ran fast hoping he wasn't too late. He hadn't expected the stalker to run so fast, after all he was short and stocky without an ounce of athleticism in him, or so he thought. But he had underestimated the stalker, as he gulped in deep breaths still trying to catch up.  
  
Kagome opened one of her eyes through her hands and saw it was the bartender that served her drink not to long ago. "You!' she cried out. "What do you want! Please I'll give you anything just. Just don't hurt me, please?"  
  
The bartender gave a heartless cold laugh. Then stopped and looked at her hungrily. She was beautiful and he had wanted her every since she stepped into the club. He then grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so that she faced him and whispered into her ear "Don't worry it'll be real a good one." Then he grabbed her to wrists and held it above her head roughly and started kissing her.  
  
Kagome cried out in despair and shut her eyes when his lips were brutally moving on her neck. It wasn't a kiss of tender and passion but of an animal that had waited for his prey and was slowly devouring the glorified meat.  
  
Kagome then heard a loud punch being thrown. Once again she had opened her eyes and looked and saw a silver haired man beating the daylights out of her stalker.  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat as she watched the dazzling man beating the man, giving him no justice. 'He's so godly' thought Kagome, which was the truth. His face was touched with masculinity. A strong jaw aligned with his well sculpted cheekbones and his eyes. They were golden amber fierce with determination yet held a hint of mystery in them.  
  
After the man was well passed out Inuyasha shook his fist to relieve the tension and faced towards Kagome whose jaw was hanging out, seeing the display before her eyes.  
  
Then she had said it "Th.Thank you." She whispered. He looked into her eyes and saw relief. "No problem, he didn't do anything, the creep did he?"  
  
"No he didn't he was about to.But you.You saved me." She looked and him with genuine sincerity and then looked down and cried silently.  
  
"Hey! What the." Inuyasha then stopped and looked at the girl crying helplessly. He went over to her and then hugged her. He didn't know what made him do it but he did and in some way it had clamed both of them. It had felt so right to Inuyasha cradling her in his arms so protectively.  
  
"I was so scared.I thought I was going to.I.I didn't know what to do. I was so lost." She whispered into his shoulder. "It's all right now he won't hurt you again, I promise." She looked into his eyes and gave a faint smile and mouthed a thank you once more before passing out.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha muttered as he picked her up and carried her bridal style. 'What to do?' he thought. Then he started walking back to the club's parking lot deciding to take her home.  
  
Sunlight had filtered through the windows directly hitting Kagome in the face. Putting a hand up to shield the sunlight she woke up still feeling light headed. Then she saw she was in a bed, which wasn't her bed...And this wasn't her room. She started to panic when she saw Inuyasha step into the room.  
  
"Where am I?" She questioned. Slightly blushing when she had seen Inuyasha had no shirt on. His stomach was well defined and ripped and his arms showed he lifted weights often at the gym.  
  
Inuyasha had seen the blush but had choose to ignore it and said "You're in my house, you fainted last night and since I had no idea who you are or where you live, this was the only option I could think of." And defiantly crossed his arms over his toned chest.  
  
Kagome looked down on to the red velvet blanket embarrassingly and said "I'm sorry for the inconvenience I was just exhausted from the whole ordeal. I'm Kagome by the way." She looked up and saw that he had know decided to sit on the edge of his bed with his back facing her.  
  
"It's okay, here take this" he handed her a black cordless phone. Kagome reached out and clasped her hand around it and looked at him in confusion. "What I don't." He cut her off and said "You should call someone. Let them know you're okay." Kagome mouthed an oh and started dialing her number.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" Sango answered. Kagome sighed in relief and replied "It's me Kagome." "Kagome! Where were you we were so worried! We called the police and everything!"  
  
Kagome apologized and explained to her best friend everything. After telling the whole story Kagome said her goodbye and hung up and handed Inuyasha his phone back. "I don't know how to repay you umm.What's your name?" Inuyasha rose his eyebrows and looked at her curiously then decided to reply "It's Inuyasha and you don't need to repay me at all." He stood up and then said "Your stuff is on the table next to you. I'll give you a lift back." He headed out the door and closed it behind him, giving her privacy.  
  
Inuyasha exhaled deeply. Her smell was driving him crazy. It was alluring and exotic and very tempting. It didn't also help that she looked dead sexy in his bed even if her hair was ruffled.  
  
Kagome looked around the room. It had no feminine touch and was drenched in colors of deep red and gold. The room was large and extended as if it was continuous. Looking at the small bedside table next to her she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. It was a good thing she left her purse full of money at home.  
  
She got out of bed and straightened the blanket and went to the mirror across the bed and looked at her reflection. Her hair was tousled around but other than that she looked like herself. She ran her fingers through her hair untangling the knots in her hair. When she was done she gave the mirror a final look before heading out.  
  
She opened the door to see Inuyasha sitting on the black leather couch with the car keys in his hand. Seeing she was ready to go he stood up and opened the door leading to the garage. "Out we go." He mumbled. Kagome gave him a small smile before heading out.  
  
Kagome had expected the garage to be. Well to be average sized, instead it looked like an underground parking lot with several expensive and showy cars. She stood there unsure of where to go when Inuyasha pointed out to the black jaguar and went in front of her to unlock and open the door for her.  
  
'At least he's a gentleman' she thought as she climbed into the car. The smooth cool leather assured her back. After he had closed the door for Kagome he ran to the other side and jumped in the car and started the ignition. Hitting the garage opener on the right side of his seat he started pulling out.  
  
Kagome had her hands folded in her lap and started giving directions. "You'll want to take the main road and then turn left on Route 23 from there you'll go left again and then head on straight and you'll enter in to an penthouse apartment complex. The you'll see the numbers on the side of the penthouses, mines 729."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head to let her know that he had it mentally written down in his head. The drive was quiet but the two of them didn't mind it. For Kagome it was nice to know there was no tension just a feeling of being at ease with Inuyasha.  
  
Then Kagome stopped thinking and looked at Inuyasha and studied his face. His face was in concentration as focused on the road. His lips scrunched as if he was in deep thought. Kagome looked away and looked out her window. What had made her say that she was at ease with him when she barely knew who he was. But there was something between him and her, no doubt about it.  
  
Maybe it was because he was incredibly handsome, or the fact he had saved her. Whatever it was she didn't know but she knew that she had liked him. Only by a lot.  
  
Then up ahead she saw the large bolded letters saying 729. He pulled to a stop and parked the car. Kagome faced him and then boldly she grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek. Then opened the car door fast and ran out of the car and headed inside.  
  
Inuyasha put a hand up to his face and looked at the woman named Kagome running in to complex. He could feel her kiss still lingering on his cheeks. The way it had made contact with his skin or how her warm breath grazed on his skin. He then shook his head and looked at his watch. "Fuck!" He muttered he was late for work.  
  
Kagome had ran up the stairs and opened the door and closed it behind her and slid down to the floor. Her heart was racing fast and her face was flushed only because she had kissed him. 'What was I thinking' she thought as she got up and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottled water and took a long swig out of it and set it down on the counter. The she saw mail and a note on the counter.  
  
The note was for her as it read:  
  
Kags,  
The girls and I are going to go down to the club and get that one bartender fired and have him never working in this city again. Or we can sue the club's ass off. Be back soon!  
  
Love,  
Sango, Ayumi, and Suki  
  
Kagome gave a light chuckle. How they could make her day. Kagome sorted through the mail. "Bills, bills, bills, letter from Suki's boyfriend, bills, some more bills, and a letter for me?" Kagome questioned herself out loud. She grabbed the letter and sat on the counter. Kagome was ready to read the letter and what it was about.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands. It was a simple white envelope with an address. But the back had said otherwise. The sticker attached on the back was gold and shined with brilliance. The sticker had loops of vines wrapped around the letter AW.  
  
She opened the letter slowly. With her right hand she pulled out an envelope. The letter was fairly short and elegant like the sticker.  
  
Kagome Higurashi,  
  
You have been cordially accepted to model for Adrianna Weston's new fall collection. You shall arrive promptly at six am for makeup and hair. Dress up and fittings will be held at eight am. The show will begin at seven pm. RSVP before Thursday to be in the show. The show will be held Friday at the Inu-Tech Corporate Opera House in the main building. Congratulations!  
  
Sincerely, The Head Committees of Adrianna Weston's Fall Fashion Show  
  
Kagome folded the letter and set it on the counter. "Inu-Tech Corporate? Couldn't be." Kagome had dismissed the thought in her head and headed into the bathroom, she deserved a nice long bubble bath.  
  
  
  
Sango and the girls marched down to the club. "There it is girls, Club Infinity! Today is the day that bartender dies!" Sango exclaimed and with the two girls behind her they soldier marched inside the club.  
  
Sango had spotted a young man in his late twenties sitting at a table reading a newspaper and whistling at the same time. This indicated that he was bored out of his mind and trying to find a way to waste time. Sango went up to him and said "Are you the owner of the club?" The purple eyed young man looked at her and smiled. "Yes I am Miroku Kameyama pleasure to meet a beauty like you." He smiled even wider, a smile that no woman could resist.  
  
Sango blushed and thought 'not bad looking and very charming too, I like him already!' She cleared her throat and said "I'm Sango Fujimora and well me and my friends (Sango nudged her head to her left to indicate the two models behind her) have a problem with one of your employees."  
  
"Really? Well please do tell." With this said Miroku pulled out a chair for Sango and took a quick glance at her body. So far he liked what he was seeing. He sat down with her and discussed the problem, while trying to plot a way to get her number.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked outside of his office window. Down there he could see people of all size and race walking around shopping or having lunch. After Inuyasha's father had died, Inuyasha had inherited half of his father's money and the multi-million dollar business company at the age of twenty one. His half brother Sesshomaru received the other half of the inheritance money. He truly was an orphan now, with no parents or guardians around. But Inuyasha was used to being alone.  
  
Being rich didn't come easy. Late hours, traveling around the world, finding ways to improve his stocks, and going to boring meetings all the time. There was little time for Inuyasha to get into a serious relationship. He didn't have a problem getting a woman naturally because of his looks any woman that looked at him would throw themselves at him, but that didn't make him interested in them. The problem was he just couldn't find the "one".  
  
Then he heard a knock. Swiveling his chair around to face the door he replied "Come in". It was his secretary Kikyo. To Inuyasha she could've been sexy but there was something about her eyes that always had made him change his mind about her. Her eyes were icy cold and held very little concern for others, and her voice was anything but soft and ladylike. She was in her thirties and a hardcore worker.  
  
Today her hair was in a tight bun and dressed in a conservative navy blue dress adorned with gold wire rimmed glasses. She walked over to Inuyasha and threw the manila folder down on his desk.  
  
"Here are the latest stock readings and inside is also a business attending you HAVE to go to. Oh your brother called saying he'll be sending you a coupon to try his brand new hair product that's out in the markets right now; it's a lice treatment."  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked at Kikyo "I do not have lice and that weasel can continue with his making of hair crap products. And why the hell do I need to go to this business meeting or attending or what not."  
  
Kikyo took a deep breath and the exhale slowly. She was used to his little temper tantrums that he always threw. "Because it's held at the Inu-Tech's Opera house, you know one of the many buildings your father use to own before his passing. It's only right that you make an appearance and attend to the fashion show and enjoy it. It's your business now. Also some of the people that you trade stocks with will be attending it'll be best for you and the company's sake."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled about how he hated the world and that God was picking on him. Then he sighed and rubbed one of his throbbing temples and said "when is it so I can get it over with?" Kikyo took out her planner and looked and answered "Friday at seven pm sharp. It's formal too so you'll have to wear a suit." Kikyo closed the planner and headed out and closed the door firmly behind her.  
  
'So the show is in three days great' thought Inuyasha. He then turned to the window to look at the lives of how other people were living. Wishing he was down there instead of up here slaving away at work trying to make the stocks higher and making more millions or attending to stupid fashion shows.  
  
  
  
Kagome had finished her relaxing bubble bath and was now sitting on a big comfy couch munching away at her pizza and watching Steel Magnolias which she wasn't really paying attention to. Kagome might've been a famous model and lived the life everyone wanted but she could care less.  
  
Sure she was lucky to be blessed with a perfect body that had fast metabolism, so she could eat anything she wanted without gaining a ounce of fat. And she had money but she didn't have everything. To her, her life was far from perfection. Her family had died in a freak accident. Her father was out there getting drunk probably and selling illegal drugs. And she still had the nightmares once in awhile. Kagome sighed and tried focus on her pizza.  
  
Then the phone rang. Kagome put the slice of pizza down and ran to the phone. "Hello?" then she heard heavy breathing on the other side, which was freaking Kagome out at the moment. "Hello." Kagome said hesitantly, several moments later she heard laughter on the other side. "Sango you dirty.Oh that was a mean trick! I can't believe you would try to scare me like that!" Kagome shouted into the phone. "Hey it was Ayumi's idea, well good news and bad news Kags." Kagome shifted the phone and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Spill it Fujimora." Kagome stated. "Okay bad news is the bartender guy he never worked at the club, it seems the real bartender was tied up in Miroku's office. Good news is I made the perfect dress for you so you change after the fashion show for the after party, it's in your room on your bed and I already RSVP"d for you so you're going no matter what."  
  
Kagome smirked forgetting about everything else Sango had said and asked "Whose Miroku?" She could picture Sango's face getting red right now, which was for reading her mail without permission. "Oh the.the owner of the club." Sango mumbled. "Interesting." Kagome stated nonchalantly, but knowing better than that. "We'll talk more Sango when you get back! Thanks for the dress and bye!" Kagome hung up the phone and ran to her room forgetting about the pizza or the movie.  
  
Kagome opened the door to her room and saw a emerald green dress laid out on her bed. It was gorgeous; the beading was in swirls and decorated showing a pattern. The side of the dress had splits on both sides showing her legs off. It was a halter dress and it fitted Kagome perfectly. She looked in the mirror and spinning around to see the full effect of how the dress looked.  
  
It was perfect. The iridescent green had made the dress even more special, also the fact that it was made by her best friend Sango. She slipped out of the dress carefully and hung it up in her large walk in closet. She looked around for the perfect heels when she saw a box sitting on the dresser in the center of the closet.  
  
There was a note attached to the box it read:  
  
Kagome we saw this and we remember that Sango was making a dress for you so we decided why not and bought the heels for you. They're to die for!  
  
Love ya girl!  
Ayumi and Suki  
  
Kagome smiled and cried out in happiness she still did her a family after all, three significant and special girls. Sango, Ayumi, and Suki. A fashion designer and two bubbly models. Maybe life wasn't all that bad Kagome thought.  
  
  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Kagome cracked one eye open and turned off the alarm. It was five thirty and Kagome needed to be at the opera house for makeup at six. She sat up straight and stretched her arms far as they could go. She got out of bed and stuffed her feet into her favorite monkey slippers and headed towards the kitchen. She needed her coffee it was going to be a long day.  
  
When Kagome had arrived she parked in the back of the opera house building, or should she say buildings. They were huge white towering buildings. The opera house was plotted right in between the other two connected buildings. They were beautifully designed too.  
  
Kagome hit the alarm on the car and headed towards the main building carrying her dress and the box containing her heels. Inside she saw a young receptionist at the desk. Kagome walked over and said "Hi I'm here for makeup and hair! Kagome Higurashi?" The teenage girl squealed in happiness and said "You're HER! Oh my god it's really you! Can I shake you hand?"  
  
Kagome smiled and shook hands with the over excited teenager. Then the teenager handed her a key and said "Go to the left that's where the lockers are and the makeup and fitting areas are held. Good luck!" Then the teenager looked at her hand and squealed some more.  
  
Placing the dress in the locker she then locked the locker and placed the key in her purse. Kagome ventured out some more into the locker room and saw the makeup and hair area.  
  
Then a strange man grabbed her and said "I'm Pierre Miss Higurashi. Your makeup and hair artist! Glad to be working wiz you." Accenting his thick French accent. Kagome smiled nervously as she looked at his blue and turquoise colored hair. "Oh yes, glad you're my umm. Makeup artist Pierre." Pierre grabbed a can of hairspray and a comb and said "Good, let's get started."  
  
After two hour of being choked on hairspray and powder Pierre had finished. Kagome was scared to see what she would look like in the mirror. He slowly turned the chair around and faced her to the mirror.  
  
"Oh my god I look.I look." Kagome was at a loss for words. "Ze perfect no?" Pierre added. "Yes perfect, you're amazing Pierre!" Kagome then hugged Pierre and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Kagome looked in the mirror. He makeup had looked almost natural except for her eyes. The were covered in a smoky grayish black eyeliner, giving a lasting effect on her eyes. Her hair was tied in a French twist with some curls thrown in. Kagome smiled happily and then sadly headed towards fitting and the dressing area.  
  
Kagome yelped again for the twentieth time that afternoon as the seamstress was placing pins in the dress she was fitted for. "Stay still young one!" the seamstress had said. Kagome sighed this was her least favorite part about fashion shows.  
  
It was near seven when Kagome had finished up with fitting and dressing. Kagome headed towards the stage and slipped into one of her fall outfits. Then stood by the stage waiting for the cue.  
  
  
  
The opera house was packed. Inuyasha was sitting right in front of the stage and unhappily too. He chugged down the last of his champagne and looked at the black polished stage where the models would strut down in over priced clothes. 'Feh! I can't believe I had to come to this joint when I could be sleeping at home.'  
  
Then the stage lights flashed and the speakers above him had announced "Now ladies and gentlemen welcome to the annual fall fashion show held by Adrianna Weston herself, tonight all profits for this fashion show will be going to the Helping Hands Homeless Charity. The fall fashion show is also sponsored by Inu-Tech Corporation and Eek! Electronics."  
  
Then the dancing lights stopped on Inuyasha. "Here is the one of the sponsors Inuyasha Taichi the younger son of the late Inutaishio Taichi, give a round of applause everybody." Inuyasha stood up and smiled half heartedly and gave a small wave and then sat down. Swearing mentally in his head that he would personally kill the announcer later.  
  
The everything went dark except the stage lights. A techno-pop music started playing on the speakers. The first model that came out was wearing a black evening gown made and imported from Italy or so the announcer said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes it was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
The stage guy looked at Kagome and gave her a thumbs up, that was the cue. Kagome shook her head and took a deep breath to calm down the butterflies in her stomach. Then she walked out on the stage and started strutting down the cat walk. The lights were immensely bright and hard to see anything on the stage or beyond. Kagome could barely see where she was going but kept on walking straight as she was trained to.  
  
She had reached the end of the stage and posed and gave a distant look just as she had rehearsed earlier. She stood there trying to see if her friends were out there when she saw something silver. A silver haired somebody that is. Kagome gasped but quickly shut her mouth after all she was on stage where hundreds were taking her picture.  
  
She turned around gracefully and strutted back and exited the stage on her right. The minute she got off she had no time to think about Inuyasha as a group of people came to fix her hair and retouch her makeup.  
  
Inuyasha sat still replaying what had just happened. The other model had gone and stepped out the last person he had expected to see here of all places. Then Inuyasha had shook his head was it really her? He questioned himself. Of course her name had sounded so familiar. He had read in the newspaper about her a week ago. Kagome Higurashi was the first Japanese model to ever make four hundred million at the age of sixteen. Even though majority of it went to charity.  
  
There she was up close looking sexier than ever. He looked at her standing so tall and focusing on not displaying any emotions until she saw him. He saw gasp then in a blink of an eye she went into her stoic face and turned around. Inuyasha leaned back on his chair. Things were only starting to become very interesting tonight.  
  
After three hours of walking in high heels and displaying little emotion. After three hours of wearing dresses that were near impossible to breathe in. Kagome was ready to call it a night, except there was the after party she was to stay for. 'Damn!' thought Kagome. She regretfully slipped into the green dress and got ready for the after party.  
  
Kagome had stepped out of the locker room and placed the key at the reception desk only to be bombarded by her friends. "Kag you looked awesome, you were the envy of every woman in that room!" shouted Ayumi. "Kagome wow! Those clothes looked fabulous, hey see if you can keep those black boots, they're hot! Kagome you'll let me borrow them right?" said Suki. Sango rolled her eyes and said "Go get them you sexy thing! The girls and I are going home were exhausted from shopping. Tell me all about it when you get home. Bye Kags!" said Sango as she and the girls waved bye.  
  
Kagome stood there waving till they were gone and headed back to the party. The minute she stepped in cameras were flashing everywhere and people were trying to shake her hands. "Excuse me" Kagome said and headed towards the corner table and sat down.  
  
Tonight was exhausting but it had been fun. She got to feel and look like a princess so it was nice while it lasted. Taking off her heels she rested her feet on the other unreserved chair and relaxed. When she heard someone coming her straightened herself up and hid the heels under the table along with her feet.  
  
It was Inuyasha. He had thought nobody would be at the secluded booth but he was wrong there Kagome was watching him intently. 'What the hey!' Inuyasha thought. He grabbed the chair near Kagome and sat down. He looked at her and thought for awhile and said "You were great tonight. Helped a lot of needy children today." Kagome smiled softly at his joke and looked at him and replied "glad you enjoyed it." A silence lapsed between them. Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "Isn't it funny that we somehow always bump in to each other, do you think it's fate or a coincidence?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away and stared at the stage. "I think...That maybe it's just a coincidence, I guess we were bound to see each other soon I mean we both do lived in Tokyo." Kagome frowned at that hopefully he would say otherwise. Kagome then took out her shoes and started putting them on.  
  
Inuyasha laughed "Feet hurt much?" Kagome shook her head embarrassingly and said "Yeah, yours would too if you had to walk in high heels for three hours straight." She tilted her head towards him and flashed him a perfect smile "You want to leave here?" She questioned. Inuyasha rose up and extended his hand and said "Where would you like to go?" She grabbed his hand and said "I know just the place."  
  
AN: Well chapter one is done. Please REVIEW! That way I'll be more motivated to write and post out more chapters faster. So please REVIEW! (Grabs a hold on to the reader's leg and begs the person to review.) 


	2. The Next Step

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Two, lot of action happens here. No not like that you guys, this is pg-13 for Pete's sake. You'll see what I mean when you read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, yet..Laughs a maniac evil laugh and then stops. I mean uhh yeah Inuyasha is not mine. What are you doing reading this anyways? Go on read the story! Shoo!  
  
The Story of Two  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Next Step  
  
Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and led him out through the back door. She put a finger up to her lips warning him to keep quiet. Last thing Kagome needed was the paparazzi following her like a cat does with a mouse. Then she opened the emergency exit door with her other available hand and pushed the door. The warm end of the summer and fall is here breeze hit her and Inuyasha. Much to her delight it created a warm feeling in her.  
  
She then let go of his hand much to Inuyasha's disappointment and started fishing through her purse. "Found it!" She exclaimed and held out her keys. She looked at Inuyasha and said "I think you'll like where were going." She then used the little remote and pressed the unlock button. A white Mercedes car's headlights blinked indicating it was unlocked.  
  
Kagome headed towards the white Mercedes and opened the driver's door and then said "Oh come on I promise you, you will love it!" Kagome gave another one of those oh so perfect smiles. Inuyasha who knew he would be an idiot to pass up a moment like this. Headed towards the car and got in the passenger side and shut the door.  
  
Kagome slid in and shut her door and put the key in, and had started the car. She then pulled out of the parking lot fast and drove into the street. Inuyasha sweat dropped as Kagome speeded into the night. She sharply turned on right and left turns. And she raced through all the red lights. Inuyasha gulped and tried sitting up straight only to find it very impossible.  
  
Kagome had loved driving fast. Though it was unfathomable why she loved driving fast, she had drove in this manner ever since she had gotten her license, yet never earning a speeding ticket once. She had become an expert at it.  
  
For Inuyasha his heart had returned to normal when she pulled into the gravel lot. "Do you always drive like that?" said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"I always drive at that rate. Why too fast for you?" She challenged.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Where are we?" He looked around and saw that it was a small park.  
  
"This is the Shikon Park. They were going to tear it down a few years ago but I funded for it to keep it going. This is where I grew up; I always did love playing here. There's so much here than anywhere else." Kagome stepped outside of the car and walked to the big tree by the sea.  
  
Inuyasha followed the suit and stood next to Kagome. He stole a glance at her. For the first time he saw her true genuine smile, her eyes in adoration, and her face graced by the moonlight. The dress that she was wearing would make any man go crazy by looking at her. She seemed so alive in the dress. It had brought out her figures and her face beautifully.  
  
He longed to touch her face, to smell her hair, and make her smile the way she was smiling now. It had only been a few days yet he was falling in love with her more and more and he didn't know why or how.  
  
Kagome was different from the other girls he had dated in the past. She was simple yet it suited her and him. She was rich in her soul and cared more about the person's heart than the size of their wallet. She was a refreshing face to this world. A world where money and power mattered the most and not a person's heart.  
  
He looked at her bare feet which were deeply buried in the rich forest green grass. Inuyasha laughed to himself quietly, she was honest and he liked her for that.  
  
Kagome looked out into the sea and closed her eyes. Listening to the waves crash upon the sandy shores. The wind blowing in the God Tree. She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Have you ever heard about the story of this park?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head no "Tell me about it."  
  
"Well some say it was a myth, which it never happened. It never existed, others say it was real and it was the ultimate love story. My grandfather told me a young hanyou had been pierced by an arrow and binded to this very tree. His lover believed he was the reason she was dying and that he was using her for a jewel the shikon jewel. When in the end it was a trick plotted by an evil man. They say he was a hanyou too. He was jealous of their love and planned revenge on them. When Kikyo had died and fifty years had passed a reincarnation of his lover had fallen through the well from the future and took the arrow out. The girl then broke the Shikon Jewel. So together they had to work together to get all the pieces and make it whole again." Kagome paused to catch her breath.  
  
She continued looking out into the sea. "At first they didn't get along, in fact they despised each other, but as time passed their relationship grew. The relationship became something so real and deep that in the end they couldn't live without each other. They fell in love and settled down after the jewel became whole."  
  
Kagome became quiet and then laid down on the grass and looked at the night sky. Inuyasha sat down and stared at Kagome. "Do you really believe that? That a love as powerful as that exists in a time like this?"  
  
Kagome shifted her head and looked into his golden eyes. "Yes, yes I do believe in a love like that. Even if they were complete opposites time can change that. This park represents that. And you know what?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "The day she passed away the hanyou sat by this tree that had no life at all and sat there till he too passed from this world, only to be reunited with his love. Legend has it that the sakura blossoms started appearing unto the dead tree when he passed away. Because they were together and their love had brought the tree back to life. Each blossom that falls to this earth is a sign of their eternal love."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head realizing the reason why Kagome had loved coming here. Because she had fallen in love with the history of the park. She like him was looking for that someone special. Hoping her life could have meaning like the legend. He saw a sakura flower land so perfectly beside Kagome.  
  
It was getting cooler and Inuyasha could tell. Kagome had her arms crossed together and shivered as little as possible. 'Women always trying to act tough.' Thought Inuyasha. He took out his dress jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Kagome looked up in surprise and then smiled and said "Thank you." He nodded to show that he understood and smiled back.  
  
If was if time was frozen as the two stared at each other, taking the time to look in each other's eyes, remembering every part of their face.. Then Kagome broke away from his eyes and stood up. "I think we should go now." Whispering as if she was afraid to disturb the serenity that settled in the park. She and Inuyasha headed towards the car ready to go home, with thoughts clouding their mind of what ifs.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat on the balcony thinking of last night. It wasn't much she had said goodnight to him when she pulled up to his house. And he had said he had a good time and hoped to see her again and headed towards his spectacular house. And then....Nothing, no good night kiss or a time and place for the next date. Nothing, nada, zip. She was disappointed but at the same time it made her curious.  
  
Who was he really? All she knew was that he was a businessman, single, attractive, and damn right sexy. Kagome folded the newspaper out and there it was on the headlines.  
  
It was Inuyasha standing on the red carpet waving to his fans and smiling. 'It was a really nice and up close picture of him' thought Kagome. The headline had said: Inuyasha Taichi shows support to the Unfortunate. Kagome continued reading when she heard a loud clatter inside. She set the newspaper down and headed inside to see what the fuss was about.  
  
"Ayumi that not where the whisk goes. Shh.Kags might hear us!" Suki murmured urgently.  
  
Kagome then peered into the kitchen and shouted "Boo!"  
  
Ayumi jumped while Suki gave a high yeep! "Kagome you weren't supposed to be awake for another hour!" Suki pouted.  
  
Kagome laughed and then looked at what Ayumi was doing. She was using the whisk to pick up the deformed elf-shaped pancake. Then Suki and Kagome looked at each other and laughed, rolling around on the tiled floor. While Ayumi gave an "What's so funny guys?" look.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha drummed his fingers quietly on the table during the business meeting. So far it had gone from boring to extremely boring. He looked in his other hand; it was where Kagome had held it. He had wished he kissed her senseless last night but something held him back. He didn't understand, there she was looking at him, her lips slightly opened, full and ready. Then he turned his head away, rejecting her.  
  
He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to get out of here; he needed to be near her. He needed. "Ahem Mr. Taichi what do you have to say to the decreasing stocks? Should it be corrected or do you think it will be fine at this point, possibly a temporary drop?" The porky businessman looked at him, waiting for a response.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and replied "It should be fixed as soon as possible; I mean the risks are greater if left alone Mr. Hidaka. But then again every businessman should know that rule." Inuyasha looked at him coldly. This man was a beginner and he didn't like beginners. They were inexperienced and didn't know things from the hands on.  
  
Inuyasha noted to himself to have the man fired. Then the meeting resumed with Inuyasha half asleep in his own little world.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the elevator leaving the meeting, when he stood there waiting for him.  
  
Inuyasha's lips curled into an ugly snarl. "What do you want Sesshomaru? I've got another business meeting to go to." He said sharply. Sesshomaru had flicked his hair back and stared into his eyes with precision and said "Now, now little brother is that how you treat a brother. After all when he is asking for your assistance?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "What is it now?" Sesshomaru smiled "Well you see Naraku has been released out of jail and out on parole today. You know what that means don't you Inuyasha? I think a problem like that needs to be solved. Call me when you're available to discuss the rest of the details." Then Sesshomaru walked out of the hotel main doors defiantly leaving a strong presence of authority behind.  
  
Inuyasha looked down on the ground to see what Sesshomaru had dropped and picked it up. It was a coupon for Sesshomaru's Lice Conditioning Treatment. Inuyasha crumpled the coupon in his hand and threw it down on the ground. That was another person to add to his list of people to die if a such list did exist.  
  
  
  
Sango had decided to go grocery shopping on account of Ayumi's surprise breakfast disaster. She pushed her cart heading towards the dairy section when her cart collided with someone else's. She looked up to apologize when she saw who it was. It was Miroku. His eyes flashed with relief when he saw that it was her.  
  
Miroku had been hoping to see Sango around for some reason, though he couldn't even begin to understand why. He flashed a bold smile.  
  
"Hello Sango! How are you today?" he asked. Sango stared at him blankly. What in the worlds was Miroku doing here? Sango's shook her head in disbelief and then said "We ran out of food so we need to buy some more you?"  
  
"Same here oh and some liquor for the club." Miroku winked which made Sango even redder. Then she saw he was holding a copy of the newspaper article talking about Inuyasha Taichi. "My friend was modeling at that show." Sango pointed to the newspaper indicating she was talking about the fundraiser.  
  
Miroku knitted his eyebrows together and said "You have a friend that's a model which one was she?"  
  
Sango shook her head yes and replied "Kagome Higurashi was the one at the show I have two other nutcase models living with me, which is the reason I am getting food."  
  
Miroku gave a light chuckle and said "Yeah Inuyasha is my buddy he helped me out with the club while I helped him out with some things in the past." He cleared his throat saying that he wasn't going to pursue with the topic anymore. Instead he changed the subject "Would you like to join me for dinner? There's a banquet I'm going to and I would be grateful if you came as my date."  
  
If you thought Sango could get any redder than you should've seen her now. She looked like an over dyed radish. A shade between purple and dark red. She shook her head yes unable to speak. Miroku smiled deeply and said "I'll pick you up at eight; Sunday night?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, do.Do you need my number?" Sango asked. "Yes that would be necessary." Miroku smiled and giving himself a imaginary silent pat on the back for a job well done. He had managed to get her number after all.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha drove home, his car clock had told him it was late and he would have little sleep tonight. Irritated by the fact he had two boring business meetings, and his worst nightmare was happening, today had been a horrible day for Inuyasha.  
  
'Naraku, how I despise that name.' Inuyasha thought. The name left a bad taste in his mouth. Naraku was the reason for too many things. It was because of Naraku he became unhappy. Driving angrily he pushed the gas pedal down more, speeding faster swearing on his father's grave that Naraku would pay for everything.  
  
  
  
After eating elf-shaped pancakes. Kagome had come back from the gym, and plopped down on the couch. Suki and Ayumi seeing Kagome's distress decided to speak up.  
  
"How's it going Kagome? You seem depressed." Ayumi stated worriedly. Suki shook her head in agreement and then said Kagome's favorite line "Spill it Higurashi, we know there's dirt to be told."  
  
Kagome rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She stated matter of fact.  
  
"Try us." Ayumi replied. Kagome then looked at the two girls in hair rollers, dressed in pink fuzzy heart-printed robes, with still wet nail polish on. She arched an eyebrow as if she still had doubts but decided 'what the hey!' and said "Okay I'll tell you." as if she was warning them.  
  
Ayumi looked at Kagome; her gum in her mouth long forgotten and her eyes bulging. While Suki's jaws seemed to have a mind of their own. It was going up and down and shutting and opening, the pattern repeating itself over and over again. It reminded Kagome of a fish for some reason.  
  
"Shut up Kagome! The Inuyasha?" Ayumi said in disbelief. "Oh wow I'm so jealous, how'd you snag a hunk like that?" Suki protested.  
  
"I really don't know, it just.It just kind of happened?" Kagome also had trouble believing it. It was as if they had known each other for years, instead of days. Kagome closed her eyes; it was as if she was in high school. Her hormones were going crazy. Her head was spinning in circles. And the fact that if she stared at the object for too long it suddenly resembled him.  
  
Ayumi and Suki gave each other a secretive smile and had both nodded their heads, talking in a secretive code that only they could understand or so Suki thought. Suki then stood up and said "Kagome we're going to give you some alone time okay? Plus Ayumi and I saw some great handbags dying to be bought on Forty Sixth Avenue. So..Yeah, let's go Ayumi!" Suki gave her the 'we need to get out of here so we can plan this out you know' look. Ayumi stared at Suki weirdly and said "Is your contact bothering you Suki? Your eye is twitching." Suki slapped a hand to her face. This was harder than she thought it was going to be.  
  
Not noticing the silent frustrated groan Suki was giving off, Ayumi flipped her platinum dyed blonde hair away from her face and blew a big bubble and let it pop while staring at the plasma TV screen, watching Sponge Bob Square Pants nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
"Miroku! Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha looked around the club murderously and then sat down on the stool by the bar. His head was throbbing it had been too much. He had wanted too many things done at once. He needed a drink, preferably an ice cold beer.  
  
Miroku stepped behind the bar and look at Inuyasha. "Yes my lord what is it you wish of?" Miroku mocked in a slightly off British accent. Inuyasha looked up and lamely replied "You suck at accents you know? Also did you know about this?" Inuyasha threw down a small cut article of a greasy black hair man.  
  
Miroku gulped quietly. He knew who it was and didn't have to figure out what it meant if Naraku was in the newspaper. Instead he replied coolly "So he's out on parole now huh? How did Sesshomaru take it?" Inuyasha looked down at the purple carpet and shrugged. "Not too well I guess, he seemed stoic about as usual, but he wanted me to talk to him when I'm available." Miroku gave a wry smile and set a ice chilled beer on the counter and slid it over to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha caught the beer in his hand, opened it and took a long hard swig. Silence overwhelmed them but both knew it was how their small talks always started, it was a guy thing.  
  
  
  
Sango sat in front of the sewing machine. She placed a satin peach cloth under the needle. She enjoyed making new things every time. It took her into a world of her own where she was allowed to express her feelings, let everything out but not by words but by the way she stitched, sewed, beaded, decorated, and meshed. Plus Sango needed to impress a purple eyed someone for the banquet.  
  
It was an six hours later, but it was worth to see the dress finished. The peach cloth shimmered; it was long and elegant from the top to bottom. With rhinestones decked in the front, and had a low scoop in the back, finished with a one-shoulder strap. It truly was one of her best works ever.  
  
She slipped the dress over the manikin for safe keeping and headed out the door. Taking one glance at it, she shut the lights off and closed the door. The contrasting moonlight shone on the dress, making it shine like the diamonds of pearl, it was a sight to see. Even Mother Nature graciously leered upon it.  
  
  
  
Kagome took a step outside of the complex. A strong cold gust blew, giving Kagome the chills. She waited patiently for the cab to arrive; she had to go in for work today. She had days like these, where she would have to go to her modeling agency take a few poses for the monthly magazines, have two to three interviews, and have lunch with her boss. It had always been the same every Sunday for her.  
  
The cab arrived shortly and Kagome climbed in and muttered the address to the driver. She looked out of the window bored out of her mind. 'Tokyo isn't so bad.But not quite like home I'm afraid' Kagome shook her head she couldn't go home, not yet there was too much back there.  
  
She that the cab pulled in front of the modeling agency building, she paid the driver and stepped out. With an irritable sigh she headed towards the brassy golden doors for work.  
  
She was having lunch with her boss, who was absolutely boring. He would laugh at his own corny jokes, flash her his set of platinum teeth and drummed his fat fingers on the table loudly. Not only that but he would chew his food with his mouth open, and talk with a mouth full of food which occasionally would spray on Kagome's face.  
  
She gently dabbed the napkin on her face wiping away the piece of moisten bread that flew on her cheek and smiley back at her boss meekly. He hadn't noticed what he had done to Kagome; instead he told her another horrible joke. She had missed her old boss, but he had decided to quit, something about turning his dreams of making the finest hair products in the world into reality.Sure he was nuts but he had manners and was similar to someone she knew. How many people in Tokyo had silver white hair? And not from age, but naturally?  
  
Pulling herself out of her deep thought Kagome looked at her boss and said "Thank you for the wonderful lunch, and the renewing of my contract. But I think it's quite late and my girlfriends had something planned for me for the rest of the day so I say we should dismiss this and talk about at our next lunch meeting?" Even though everything she said was a lie, she had to be polite about it.  
  
Her boss had stopped laughing and wiped his tears away with his hands (from laughing so hard at his pathetic jokes) and said "Of course Miss Higurashi, in fact I'll be forward to seeing you at our next meeting, which is next month. See you then!" The man raised his hand in the air and called for a check. Kagome fast walked out of the five star restaurant glad that the lunch was over.  
  
  
  
Sango's stomach was doing flip flops right now. 'Where is Kagome?' Sango thought 'She's supposed to have been her an hour ago! I need her to help me get ready for this date.' Sango looked in the mirror and sighed. When she heard a loud bang it was the door being opened with great force.  
  
Kagome ran in panting. "So.Sorry.About.Being.Late.The.Boss." Sango put her hand up to Kagome's mouth covering it and said "Whatever, I understand, come on we have only an hour left!" Kagome grabbed a lipstick from the huge makeup box and said "Let's get started then!" Sango's smile suddenly dropped, she didn't like that smile Kagome had on right now.  
  
Kagome clapped her hands together. "We're done! I think this is my best work yet!" She smiled and then called the girls over.  
  
Suki and Ayumi ran into the room and then froze with their jaws hanging out. "Wow she's like a Barbie doll, Asian style that is." Ayumi stated. Suki kept shaking her not believing what she saw. I.I.I have to go get a camera I need to take a picture of this, STAY STILL!" with this said Suki ran out of the room to go find a camera.  
  
Sango put a hand up to her face. Whatever Kagome had done she had transformed her skin as well. It was soft, like a newborn baby's skin would. Sango looked at Kagome who was talking animatedly with Ayumi. Sango smiled happily, she was grateful to have a friend like Kagome. Born and raised in a family that consisted of men, Sango had never learned to put on makeup properly, or have a feminine insight that most girls are born with.  
  
But that all changed when she meet Kagome at the train station. Sango was getting ready for a job interview at Women of the World Agency, a prestigious and one of the top three women modeling agencies in the world. She was applying for the fashion designer job ad that she had seen in the newspaper. She had all the requirements needed for the job, a diploma stating that she attended a fashion designing school and graduated as one of the top students. It was ironic how Sango who had no female in her upbringing could be so blessed in sewing and making clothes.  
  
There Kagome was new to the city. She had never ridden a train or a subway for that matter. It was her first time to be in the city. Sango had sensed a small town girl ness in her. Being the kind person she was she helped Kagome out with her problem; Kagome had lost her train ticket and someone had stolen her purse.  
  
Sango bought her another ticket and boarded the train together. They had been best friends ever since.  
  
She suddenly saw a white flash before her eyes and her train of thoughts was broken. Suki had taken a picture. Sango blinked her eyes several times trying to get rid of the pink and blue spots she was seeing.  
  
Kagome and the girls huddled around the back of the chair that Sango was sitting in. Kagome looked at the girls and counted to three. "Ready girls? One.Two.Three!" With a gentle push the girls turned the chair around and faced Sango to the lighted mirror.  
  
Sango stared at the mirror. It was unbelievable. Kagome and the girls waited for a response. "What did you do to me?" Sango exclaimed. Kagome looked at the girls uneasily. Then managed to say "I thought you looked great. What did I.?" Sango threw her arms around her best friend and said "I can't believe it! I look so pretty, it amazing. No you're amazing!" Kagome let out a sigh of relief and hugged her friend back.  
  
Pretty soon all the girls were in a big group hug. Which was just fine with the girls; it definitely was a Kodak moment. To bad Suki couldn't take a picture.  
  
  
  
Miroku looked at the address in his hand and then placed the piece of paper back in his dress jacket pocket. He gulped silently and headed towards the door that read #729. He knocked the door and then fixed his bow tie out of nervousness.  
  
The door opened and out popped a platinum blonde head. "Hi your must be Mark.Come in, Sango's just about ready." Miroku was about to correct her on his name when Ayumi pushed him into the penthouse. She closed the door behind them and pointed to the white leather couch. "Sit down Mark. Make yourself comfortable. Want something to eat? Oh silly me I'm Ayumi by the way, I was on last week's Asian Entertainment Weekly magazine, front cover too!"  
  
Miroku smiled hesitantly. 'So this is Ayumi, boy she sure can talk' he thought. Miroku looked at the hall way were he supposedly thought Sango was.  
  
Miroku had been with other women before, but he never was truly attracted to them inside and out. Sango some how made him feel. He couldn't place the words and he couldn't do it now when he saw Sango.  
  
Sango had stepped into the living room and then smiled shyly at Miroku.  
  
Miroku just stared, he was speechless. He looked at her dress which hugged her body appreciatively. Then looked at her face. Her eyelashes looked full and soft, like her lips which were coated in a light peach glimmer lip gloss. Her makeup was very soft yet sexy. It made her features stand out even more. Her hair was tied up into an elegant knot, showing off her swanlike neck and shoulders. She was something all right. Somehow during this time his legs turned to mush.  
  
Miroku then stood up and went over to Sango and snaked his arms around her waist. "You look magnificent." Miroku whispered in her ear. Sango blushed deeply and then cleared her throat. "You guys as you already know this is Miroku. Miroku this is Ayumi, Suki's the brunette, and this is my best friend who did my makeup and hair; Kagome."  
  
Miroku shook hands with all of them and said "Nice meeting you all." Then he looked at Sango and said "Ready to go?" Sango shook her head yes and together they went out the door. Kagome closed the door softly behind them and smiled at the girls. It was planning time.  
  
Sango had been in limos before, but this one was grand, it looked as if it could fit fifty people quite comfortably. She looked around the limo, dying to touch the gadgets but kept her hands to herself instead. Miroku could see the uneasiness and grabbed out to champagne glasses and poured in champagne. He handed one to Sango and then took said "Cheers to the beautiful lady who has decided to accompany me to the banquet." Together they brought their glasses together and said 'Cheers'.  
  
The limo ride had ended and the limo driver pulled in front of the hotel. It was a large white towering hotel. It was a five star hotel, the Inu- Taichi hotel. Sango looked at Miroku confused when she stepped out of the limo.  
  
"Is the banquet inside?" Miroku took Sango's hand and said "Yes, it's a banquet for Inuyasha, he reached the seven hundred million mark for the company, so we're here in his honor, but I'd like to think otherwise. How many of the guests here get to have a date beautiful as you by their side?"  
  
Sango's heart melted and she linked their arms together and headed inside, smitten by Miroku's charming words.  
  
When she walked into the banquet hall, she gasped. It was an enormous room accented with colors of pink champagne and maroon with hints of whites here and there.  
  
A 1920's theme had been set up. The room itself gave off a glittery jazz theme. The chandeliers shook slightly to the movement to the people and the band that was blasting away jazz music on their gold trumpets and trombones. A tan young woman was in on the stage swaying her hips to the beat and singing a love song. It was enticing and Sango loved every detail of it. She glanced at Miroku who too was in awe of the room.  
  
She pulled him to the center of the dance floor and said "let's dance." Miroku smiled and gave Sango a twirl and danced.  
  
Either it had gotten too hot in the room or Sango was hot because of, well the closeness between them. A slow song was playing now and she head was resting lightly on his shoulders. Her hands molded to his, she took in a deep breath and could smell his cologne. It was very faint but she could smell it clearly at this angle. It allured her to wanting to know him even more. She could stay like this forever.Then the music stopped.  
  
Sango looked up disappointed the music had ended. Miroku led her to her seat and then sat down after her push her seat in. He looked at her a whispered "Are you having fun?" Sango smiled and said "Yes, I'm having a lot of fun tonight, are you enjoying yourself?" "But of course I'm with you Sango." Miroku then pulled his eyes away and looked at the person that arrived at the far end of the table.  
  
Inuyasha had arrived and sat down at the table. His wore his usual clothes. Tonight it was a black pinstriped suit for the 1920's theme. His posture was straight as he sat down. He looked bored but covered it with a fake smile. Everyone had quieted down and looked at him unsure of what to do next.  
  
He lifted his wine goblet and said "To Inu-Tech Corporation I hope many good years as this will come. Cheers!" Everyone that was holding their goblets in the air said cheers and took a sip. Then dinner was being served. Inuyasha set his goblet down looking at the rich food, he sighed quietly. This was his life now whether he liked it or not.  
  
After the main course had been served, the seconds and dessert, along with a little film about Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha stood up for his final speech. "Ladies and gentlemen I hope you had a great time at this banquet as I did. I hope all of you have a good night's rest tonight." He nodded his head a bit to show he had finished. The guests all clapped their hands and then slowly started filing out.  
  
Miroku led Sango up to Inuyasha. Miroku smiled at Inuyasha "Great banquet Inuyasha, you look good in diapers." Miroku said referring to the little film about Inuyasha. "Hey I'm sorry to say this but I'm not gay, and unlike someone I know I don't wear diapers anymore!" Miroku gave a chuckle and then pulled Sango forward. "Inuyasha I'd like you to meet Sango she's my date."  
  
Inuyasha extended his hand and shook Sango's hand. "Nice to meet you Sango, now tell me how did you meet Miroku? Did he ask you to bear his child yet?"  
  
Sango gave Miroku a dirty look then looked back at Inuyasha. "No.Not yet, and I met Miroku, well you can say my friend Kagome helped me out in a way." Inuyasha's smile faltered a little. 'Kagome?' He then pulled his hand back and said "Interesting you know Kagome?" "Yes I live with her, we're good friends why?"  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head "Just heard her name around that's all." Sango turned her head away from Inuyasha and said to Miroku "I need to be getting home, it's getting late." Miroku nodded in agreement and turned to Inuyasha and said "See you around man." Inuyasha gave a nod back saying he would just do that.  
  
Linking his arms around Sango's arms he headed out. Inuyasha looked at them go and then ran his hands through his hair. It had been a long night and two days since he's last seen Kagome. He turned around and walked down the other hall way alone.  
  
  
  
Sango was in front of the complex with Miroku. "You don't have to take me inside, I can let myself in." She looked down nervously. Miroku smiled on the inside, for her modesty. Miroku then cupped her face and looked into her eyes, his thumb tracing her lips. She shivered as if he was looking into her soul. He then bent his head down and gave her a deep kiss.  
  
AN: Well Chapter Two is finished finally! Chapter three's on the way but it might be shorter but it'll be a good one. Bye for now! 


	3. Deeper

Author's Notes: Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, I know I did. Well here's chapter three.Yeah, that's all I have to say for now.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha; in fact I don't any of the Inuyasha characters. But one day.  
  
The Story of Two  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Deeper  
  
The flames licked her back. Cold sweat invaded her body. She was drenched in sweat and fear. Her heart pounded loudly, eyes watered as she tried to see. It was dark and smoke covered the whole house. Pieces of wood would fall now and then, along with the little sparks of flames. She leaned against the wall, trying to avoid the dangerous debris.  
  
Her breathing was raspy and dry. It was so hard to see. "Mama? Souta? Grandpa? Where are you?" She coughed violently. The heat grew, yet it didn't help her chills or cold sweat disappear.  
  
Her head that had a dull ache now was fiercely pounding. She felt dizzy, and she couldn't see. Somewhere she heard a cold mirthless laugh. Then everything blacked.  
  
Kagome woke up. She was covered in sweat and her gasping for air. She was having her nightmares again. She put a hand to her heart, it was racing fast.  
  
She got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. Her hand ran along the wall feeling for the light switch. Her hand ran along two bumps, she absentmindedly flicked on the first bumps. Bright fluorescent lights flashed upon her eyes.  
  
Kagome shaded her eyes with her hands and slowly poked open one eye. Adjusting to the light she turned on the sink water and put two hands under the running water. She splashed the cold water in her face and then looked in the mirror.  
  
Her face looked scared, even now under the bright lights she could see fear etched into her face. Her mouth slightly parted. She stared into the mirror. She looked into her eyes. 'Kagome it was years ago. It's all in the past now. It's all in the past now.' she turned off the faucet and grabbed a small towel and dried her face.  
  
She headed out of the bathroom and opened the doors to her private balcony. She sat in her ivy green wicker chair and looked at the city below her. It was illuminated in bright lights, even though it was night Tokyo was very much awake.  
  
She shivered unable to erase the images of her dream. She hugged her legs and buried her face into her arms and cried softly. Her past would not let her forget, she couldn't forget about it. She would never be able to forget about it.  
  
Lost in her own miserable world for the moment, she cried helplessly. It wasn't fair, but then again life was never fair.  
  
  
  
Sango stepped into the penthouse quietly and locked the door behind her. She peeled off her shawl and set it on the table and looked around. In the living room she could see Ayumi and Suki sprawled out on the couch sleeping. While Ayumi seemed to be making louder noises than the TV. Her snores could be easily heard across the kitchen.  
  
Sango set her keys on the counter and went into the living room and picked the remote off the floor. She pressed OFF on the remote and the TV went black. She then grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and pulled one over Ayumi.  
  
She then pulled out a second blanket and settled it over Suki's petite body. Sango looked at the two girls and smiled whispering "Goodnight" and headed into her own room off to slumber land.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up smelling sizzling sausages and eggs. She was still on the balcony, she had fallen asleep crying. Her stomach growled she realized she didn't eat anything yesterday but lunch with her boss. Her appetite got the better of her and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Sango hummed quietly and watched the egg sizzled in grease on the frying pan. Sango knew she would get in trouble for fattening the models but she was in a good mood.  
  
No she was in an exceptionally great mood. Sango flipped the egg over, when she heard someone entering the kitchen. It was Kagome. She had dark circles under her eyes, and the cheerful smile that she had every morning seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Sango used the spatula to pick up the done egg and set it on the plate next to the toast and the sausages.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Sango set the plate in front of Kagome. Kagome looked at her Sango and flashed an obvious fake smile. "Good just drained from this week that's all." Kagome shifted uneasily in her seat and looked down at the food.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome in question. She knew Kagome was hiding something. "Kagome come on you and I both know you're not fine. Tell me, I'm your best friend after all." Kagome looked at Sango; there were tears in the corner of her eyes.  
  
Kagome's voice trembled as she spoke. "Sango I had the nightmare again. I thought they would be gone by now.I.I thought it was behind me now, why are they happening again?"  
  
Sango placed her hands over Kagome and sat down next to her. She looked into Kagome's eyes "Kagome don't worry about it, it's all in the past. You haven't done anything wrong, it wasn't your fault. Kagome it wasn't your fault."  
  
Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes. Sango was right, it wasn't her fault.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha typed the last memo on his document. The week had gone by slowly. He pressed the intercom. "Kikyo what are the plans for tomorrow?" There was a moment's pause then "You have a meeting with the president of Tokyo Tower Records and then you're having dinner with The Women of the World Modeling Agency Vice President. She wants to discuss her plans with you for the next charity, since you are the main sponsor."  
  
Inuyasha pressed the button to respond back. "Thanks that's all I needed to know." He let go of the button and got up out of his chair. He was free today. No meetings, no more papers to write up, and no conferences he had to attend to today. He was free.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his coat and headed out of his office. He looked over at Kikyo and gave her his usual head nod to let her know he was done for the day. Kikyo nodded back and went back to typing on her computer while speaking into her headset.  
  
Inuyasha threw his keys in the air and caught it while waiting for the elevator doors to open. He stepped inside the elevator casually and pressed the bottom floor button and stood back. The elevator was mirrored on the inside. Inuyasha stared blankly at the mirrored wall. He sighed. He swore he was getting older by the minute.  
  
He stepped out of the elevator and decided to pay Miroku a visit.  
  
He stepped out of the car, crunching the leaves that settled in the street. He looked around as if someone was following him. Seeing that everything was clear he headed inside.  
  
Miroku sat in the lounge chairs, fingers on his lips and deep in thought. He lifted his head up and looked at Inuyasha acknowledging his presence.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the red chair across from Miroku. He faced Miroku and then said "I got a call a day ago. It was him."  
  
Miroku looked shock. "What did he want?"  
  
"He told me to stay away from Kagome Higurashi. I don't know why though. You have a buddy that works in the CIA right?"  
  
"Yeah.I do, should I call him right now?" Inuyasha shook his head yes. "Find out everything you can about her." Miroku grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.  
  
  
  
Kagome walked into the Vice President's office. It was white and decked out with the finest technology money could buy. She saw no one was in the room at the moment and sat down on the white chair that faced the front of the desk. She gulped quietly and looked at the desk.  
  
There she was with her arms around a long wavy black haired man. They looked happy together. The man in the picture some how had made Kagome uneasy. Kagome then turned around and faced the person who cleared her throat.  
  
It was Kagura; she walked in and sat behind the desk and the smiled coolly at Kagome. It made Kagome more uncomfortable.  
  
"You're probably wondering why you're here right? Well it seems you being our top model here will be taking over the charity project that we the company has been working on. You see my husband is not doing so well and I am taking a sick leave to take care of him."  
  
"But I don't know anything about the funds and charities the agency does here. I'm not trained to handle that area I'm just a model."  
  
Kagura uncrossed her hands and then reached out to and clasped it on to Kagome's hands. Kagome tried her best to not flinch. Kagura's hands were ice cold. "I have every faith in you that you can do this Miss Higurashi. Don't worry there will be people to help you out and it's not really all that hard work like it seems to be. In fact I think you will enjoy it."  
  
Kagura then let go of her hands and took out a schedule from her bag. "You see Miss Higurashi this is what you'll be doing for the next week. The basics are discussing, and planning. Mr. Taichi will be helping you with that of course."  
  
Kagome looked at Kagura in disbelief. "Mr. Taichi? Isn't he." Kagura gave a little laugh and said "Yes he is he owns everything that is Inu-Tech related. He's the main sponsor for this charity. After all they as much as us need to have a good title. The more we sponsor the better the media receives us."  
  
"But surely someone who's had experience with this could do it. A secretary or someone else perhaps?"  
  
"No you misunderstood; you see we need someone that is a big name to this agency; in order to do this charity. That way our supporters will easily see what kind of agency we are. That even the models want to help. Now do you see it Miss Higurashi, a pretty face like yours stands out far more than a secretary or whoever that works here. We are trying to promote this agency out west more. Since we are small time over there."  
  
Kagome shook her head showing that she understood.  
  
Kagura stood up and handed her the brochure and the thick packet and said "Here read this, it has everything in it. The date, place, time, setting, what where, and why's." She led Kagome out to the door and said "Best of luck, don't let us down, Miss Higurashi." Then closed the door.  
  
Kagura turned her back to the door and speed dialed a number on her cell phone. "Phase One ready" she said into the phone and hung up. 'The plan was coming along nicely.' Kagura laughed quietly to herself.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat down at the five star restaurant table. She was nervous. It wasn't like the usual butterflies in her stomach; it was more like a stomach ulcer.  
  
'This is ridiculous, it's just Inuyasha.' Thought Kagome. Then out of the blue he appeared.  
  
Inuyasha pointed at Kagome and said "What are you doing here? You're not the vice president of Women of the World Agency?"  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes and said "There's been a change of plans." Inuyasha gulped as he sat down. 'This is not good. What if he sees me with her?' I don't want her to get hurt.'  
  
Inuyasha saw that Kagome looked just as nervous as he did. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thrown questions at you like that, and I guess I wasn't planning on seeing you so soon."  
  
Kagome stared at him and said meekly. "I guess I felt that way too when the VP of the agency had told me I was to work with you for a week. I mean we barely know each other." She glanced down at the table, cheeks red.  
  
Inuyasha mentally smacked himself on the head. 'I can't believe I left her wondering this whole time.' He smiled and then said "Well let's get to it then shall we?"  
  
Kagome smiled back. 'Maybe it'll be just fine.'  
  
After discussing the topic and eating, both were finished for the day but not ready to leave each other's presence.  
  
Kagome tucked her hair back uneasily. She glanced at him. He stared outside the window. His face was calm; it was a totally different and nice look that Kagome had never seen before.  
  
"Look Mr. Taichi." "You can call me Inuyasha you know. You don't have to be so formal." He whispered.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha why didn't you ever call? Was it just a spur of the moment that night? Was I just a game that you were planning to score?" She had whispered too, but to Inuyasha it was heard loud and clear.  
  
"No.I never meant to hurt you I was.There's no excuse really. I'm not good at this whole dating thing." He looked back at her. Kagome could see the hurt in his eyes. He had never meant to hurt her.  
  
"Then what are we? Are we a couple or are we.Friends?" Kagome hoped it wasn't the other option.  
  
Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. "What do you want it to be?"  
  
Not expecting this to turn on her she looked away.  
  
Her heart was beating fast again. And the smell of him wouldn't leave out of her head. It was happening again. "I.I.I don't know?" she said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha got out of his seat and then went over to her. He extended his hand out. "Let's talk somewhere more private." Kagome took his hand and shook her head.  
  
  
  
Sango laughed as Miroku did another funny impersonation. They were leaving the movie theater Sango put weaved her fingers with Miroku's. He gripped her fingers softly and looked at her.  
  
The way her face looked when she laughed was priceless. It was absolute pure joy. It was madness how she could change him around.  
  
The urges to grab women's butts gone. The hentai thoughts, well almost gone. When he was with Sango he felt like himself. And he liked that. He liked it a lot.  
  
Sango stopped laughing. "So Mr. Kameyama, what's next." Miroku shrugged carelessly a 'I don't know?'  
  
Sango punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey come on you said you had the whole date planned out!" Miroku smiled and said "Stop being so feisty! I know just what to do come on." He ran leaving Sango there confused.  
  
Suddenly she 'heyed' him and chased after him.  
  
  
  
Kagome was sitting down on Inuyasha's couch. He handed her a cup of tea and then sat down.  
  
She was in his house again. But this time it was to talk. She took a small sip and set it down on the glass coffee table.  
  
Inuyasha talked first. "The only reason I wanted to talk to you in private is.Well you see.Someone called me and he warned me to stay away from you. I didn't know why, so I went to my friend Miroku for help. You see Miroku is friends with some people in the government. I told him to do a check up on you. I found a file that said your family died in a fire accident."  
  
Kagome's insides had turned to ice. She shook her head in disbelief. "Who.Who was it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "It was Naraku."  
  
Kagome for the second time in front of Inuyasha fainted.  
  
Inuyasha shook Kagome. Nothing, she was out cold. He looked at her. There was something that just made him so attracted to her. Something.  
  
Carefully Inuyasha ran his hand through her hair unable to resist. It was soft and silky, and it smelled good. Then he touched her face. Her skin was soft and smooth. She was beautiful and flawless.  
  
He sat there looking at her. He didn't know it but he did care for her more than he thought.  
  
  
  
Miroku lifted his hands from her eyes and said "Open.now!" Sango fluttered her eyes opened and gasped. She was inside the club and saw that it was decorated just for her.  
  
Right where she was standing she saw a small table draped in red, set with food and a bottle of wine with several candles too. She put her hands together and looked at Miroku in awe.  
  
"It's so sweet of you Miroku. Did you cook all this?" said Sango indicating the food. Miroku shook his head. Delighted that Sango was happy, this had made him happy.  
  
He pulled out her chair "Come on! Sit down, let's eat." Sango took her seat.  
  
Miroku sat across from her and locked his eyes with hers. Sango paused at unfolding her napkin, staring back at his eyes. She tilted her head slightly and smiled.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" She lifted her hand up to her face, checking for anything.  
  
Then Miroku reached out and pulled her hand away from her face. "No there's nothing wrong with your face. I was just trying to memorize it."  
  
Sango stared at Miroku. She didn't understand. Every man she had dated she never felt so.So completed, as one. But when she was with Miroku he made her day. It seemed rushed but she was willingly to go deeper. To know about this man that seemed to make her feel so special. She put her hand to her heart. It was all she could do to make her heart from flying away in happiness. Also not to get her heart too carried away. She had been hurt by men like him before. But still, Miroku was different, right?  
  
She picked up her glass. It was her turn to dedicate a toast. "To us and more to come." Miroku lifted his glass and softly clinked it against hers and said "I hope so."  
  
Together they ate their dinner, each telling about themselves. Just enjoying the fact that they were together in each other's company. Just enjoying their time together.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up and saw she was still in Inuyasha's house. Her head was spinning and she laid back down. Inuyasha stepped into the room with a wet cloth and gently placed it over her head.  
  
Kagome shifted her head so she faced Inuyasha. "Thank you". Inuyasha sat down on the ground next to the couch Kagome was lying down on. "No problem. Are you okay now?"  
  
"I'm just a little dizzy that's all." Kagome paused trying to think of what would be wise to say next. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So how much do you know?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Enough to know what happened and that Naraku was involved." Kagome looked away. Tears were forming in her eyes. She wanted to forget about Naraku and the nightmare she had so often.  
  
Inuyasha placed his hands on top of hers. "All I know is that he both caused us pain Kagome. And I know you've try to put it behind you, but sometimes it won't go away. Did you know that he is out on parole now?"  
  
Kagome immediately sat up. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. The wet cloth that was on her head was now on the ground. "No! No.He can't.Not after all he did. Inuyasha he can't be a free man. He's the reason for my misery. He's the reason I used to cry myself to sleep every night. He's the one that haunts my nightmares. He." Kagome stopped and gripped his hands tightly.  
  
Inuyasha could feel the tenseness. He sat on the couch with her and pulled her into an embrace. He understood how it felt to lose a loved one to him. He held her to help her, to help him.  
  
Kagome buried her face deeper into his chest. Her tears blinding everything. She was scared, the man that killed her family was supposed to be behind bars for life. She felt safe every night knowing he was in prison; rotting away. Now.She wasn't sure anymore.  
  
"He's out there; he probably knows where I live." Inuyasha pulled her away so he could look into her eyes.  
  
His heart broke when he saw her so scared. "Remember when I said I would protect you?" Kagome shook her head remembering. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and looked squarely in the eye. "I won't let him ever hurt you again Kagome and that's a promise."  
  
He brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears. Kagome stopped moving. She wasn't sure if her head was making her see things. But.Inuyasha's head came closer. And closer. And then his nose gently brushed past hers. She could feel his warm breath and then his lips touched her lips.  
  
He was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. It was a slow kiss. But for the first time Kagome felt safe and content with this man. She put her arms around her neck, because right then and there everything seemed just right and perfect.  
  
  
  
Ayumi and Suki was sitting in their room lying in their bunk beds thinking.Suki had the top bunk, while Ayumi's was on the bottom. "Ayumi do you know how lucky we are to have friends like Kagome and Sango?"  
  
"Umm.Really lucky?" Ayumi guessed. Suki looked at the ceiling. It was covered in pictures of her and her friends. Pictures of good times and memories. Suki played around with her lock of hair. "Yeah, I mean look at Kagome. She would do anything for us. Yet I feel so guilty sometimes."  
  
Ayumi flipped over on her back and looked at the mattress above her. "Why do you feel guilty Suki?"  
  
"Because here Kagome is our friend, she helped us get great jobs, always made us feel at home. While Sango made us nice clothes, taught us how to sew and cook properly. Well I can do all that now. And us? We've done so little Ayumi. We owe her and Sango big time. That's why we need to do something."  
  
Ayumi's eyes widened. "I know what we can do. We could help them out with their fears. You know Kagome has that fear of that Naruka guy and Sango is afraid of giving her heart away." Suki's head hung down from the bunk and stared at Ayumi in utter surprise.  
  
"That's the first brilliant thing you have said so far Ayumi!" Ayumi smiled widely and said "Thanks for the compliment see I can be smart at times." Suki lied back down on her bed. She had just the plan too.  
  
AN: Sorry the chapter is short. But the fourth will be longer and good. I promise! Oh yeah don't forget to review, review, and did I mention review? 


	4. Problems Arise

Author's Note: Sorry guys I've been so busy this break! I haven't actually had any decent amount of time to sit down and work on my stories. Sorry to leave you guys hanging. But here you go. A nice chappie for you.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha still trying to devise a plan for that though. :)  
  
The Story of Two  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Problems Arise  
  
Kagome opened her eyes only to find herself in the arms of a certain white- haired someone. Then a sudden realization dawned on her. She had spent the night at Inuyasha's.  
  
She had spent the night with Inuyasha. At HIS house, in his BEDROOM.  
  
Kagome looked down to see if she had her clothes on. Yep she still had them on; she sat up and looked around. Yep she was definitely in HIS room. Seeing his peaceful face, Kagome quietly slipped out of bed and went in the bathroom to fix up.  
  
Quietly as possibly she splashed the cool water on her face and then looked in the mirror. She had remembered what she had done last night. They were in the living room talking and then he had kissed her. Then they had dinner and then they had.They had talked about everything. Well almost everything.  
  
She turned the knob off to stop the water and dried her face with a small towel that lay next to the sink. It smelled of him. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly and set the towel down.  
  
Kagome headed out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom and grabbed her shoes that were splayed out on the ground next to the bed. She looked at the sleeping figure one last time and headed out the door.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she sat in the back of the taxi cab thinking. She had already given her heart away once, was this a chance she should take? When the cab had stopped she paid the driver and climbed out of the car.  
  
Staring at her complex she sighed. Wondering if everyone else's love life was just as complicated. Kagome knocked on the door. There was no answer. She pulled out her key and put it in the keyhole and turned. The lock unlocked and stepped inside. No one was home. 'How weird' she thought. She closed the door and set her stuff on the table near by and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Finding what she was looking for she ripped the note off the fridge. It was just a reminder for Kagome to pick up the girls clothes at the cleaners. And that Suki and Ayumi were going on a major shopping spree and wouldn't be home for most of the day.  
  
Kagome set the note down and looked outside of the kitchen window. There was one thing that was troubling her. What about him.  
  
  
  
Sango sat behind the sewing machine humming away happily. It had been awhile since she was this happy. Perhaps it had been way too long but how could she deny the fact that she liked him. It seemed like a fairytale out of a book. It seemed like a subliminal bliss that could never end.  
  
Looking at sketch she had design she carefully placed the material under the needle and gently tapped the pedal to let the needle do the stitching.  
  
While watching the material go through the needle Sango wondered about Kagome. Over the past few days it had seemed as if she wasn't really there. In fact she hadn't seen her last night.  
  
But that wasn't unusual. After all Kagome had mentioned she was working on a charity fund. Maybe that was it. Sango shook her head clearing any gloomy thoughts that were trying to take over. Instead she looked at the fabric and continued to work on it when.  
  
Sango's purse shrilled out a high pitch tune. Actually it was her cell phone, Sango pulled the phone out of the purse and flipped the top and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Well hi to you to Sango."  
  
"I thought it was you. So how are things going?"  
  
"Great and you?"  
  
"So and so. The day is starting out a little slower than I expected."  
  
"Really? Care to explain why you sound so happy?"  
  
"Like you don't know Kagome!"  
  
"Hmm. It doesn't have to do with a certain purple-eyed club owner man does it now?"  
  
"How did you know? Have you been stalking me?" Sango joked  
  
"On darn it you found out my secret. Back to plan b for me." Kagome joked along.  
  
"So where were you last night?"  
  
Kagome turned bright red thinking of the things that happened last night. "Umm. At a friends?" "No seriously Kag where were you specifically?" Sango said knowing Kagome better than that.  
  
"Well do you remember about how I have always been looking for that someone? I think I might've found him and no it's not what you think."  
  
Sango mouthed a sudden oh and then said "Okay well I guess you'll have to tell me all the juicy details over lunch then." "Okay but you have to spill your half too!" A smile lit up on Sango's face and she said "Of course."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha woke up and looked at his clock it read 11:30. He woke up late. But at the moment that didn't' matter. What matter was why Kagome wasn't here. But before he could process that though any deeper his phone rang. Startling him out of his thought he picked up the phone a mumbled "Hello?"  
  
" Oh good morning Mr. Taichi are you not feeling well? Because. Well you're suppose to be here to set up those reports and you still have to arrange the date to see Miss Higurashi for the charity. And.Well a lot of other stuff. The faxes just keep on growing. Oh look ten more just came through. And umm Kikyo Himingyo said she is going on her break today. So I'll be filling in for her. Hi I'm Kaede Himingyo, her sister."  
  
Inuyasha groaned it was too much at once. It was overwhelming. He rubbed his right temple and then replied "No I'm not coming into work today, just e-mail me some of the stuff and the legal documents should be faxed to my home office. I'll have it ready by tomorrow. And for the date concerning the charity and for Miss Higurashi I'll contact her and see when it will be suitable. Oh and if my brother sends you anything, burn it. That's all for now, I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Himingyo goodbye."  
  
Inuyasha hung the phone up rather loudly and stretched. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
Kagome stepped inside Coralline's and told the lady at the desk her name and was led into the back. There Sango was waiting for her.  
  
"Long time no see Kag!" said Sango as she pulled her dear friend in an embrace. "I know I know my fault, I'm so sorry Sango. Let's just say this week has been stressful?"  
  
Sango shook her head showing that she knew what Kagome was going through.  
  
"Kagome you know that if you feel like there's a connection you should go for it. But not to fast. Remember last time?"  
  
Kagome shook her head yes. "Gods Sango that was ages ago. I mean I was young and stupid. But when I'm with Inuyasha it's.Well it's like I've known him all my life. It's really weird. Maybe because of the fact that our enemy has to do with Naraku."  
  
Sango gasped. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha Taichi of Inu-Tech Corporations? You're.Your dating him!"  
  
"Well I really don't know where we are at right now. I mean.I don't think we ever discussed the fact of what we were. Other things came into play last night." Kagome said.  
  
"Well looks like you've stumbled into another tangle of web Kagome. Just remember not to fall to quickly in love with him."  
  
"Yeah sure Sango. Same for you too you know."  
  
"Well let's order Kag. I'm getting way too hungry and I still have to finish up that dress."  
  
Kagome laughed along with Sango. Never seeing the figure in the window that stared at them. But continuing their conversation about their love life.  
  
  
  
After lunch Kagome headed back to the complex to organize the charity and the public attendings that she and Inuyasha would go to. Overall it was fairly easy work compared to the modeling she usually did all day.  
  
Then the phone rang. Kagome stood up from her desk and ran into the kitchen to get the phone. "Hello Kagome Higurashi speaking." "Hey it's me. Umm we need to talk."  
  
Kagome gulped quietly "Okay where do you want to meet?" Then she turned her head around to the front door and heard a knock. "We can talk here, if that's not too much trouble."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and went to the door. She slowly turned the lock and opened the door. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhh.Come in" Kagome said meekly. She looked at him and for a moment saw a hint of pain in his eyes. But quickly disappeared as he turned his head away and sat down on the couch.  
  
Following the suit Kagome sat down on the couch next to his and looked at him. "So what did you want to talk about Inuyasha?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Why did you leave this morning?"  
  
Kagome froze, it was hard for her to explain why she left. Then she felt another weight on the couch that she was sitting in and looked up. Inuyasha had sat down next to her.  
  
Even though he wasn't dressed nicely in his suit or had shaved properly. He was still amazingly sexy. His hair had looked ruffled as if he had run his hand s through it while he was thinking. But his eyes were what made her stare at his face, which made her unable to look away.  
  
"Please tell me Kagome so I can make it easier for the both of us. Don't you trust me?"  
  
'Don't you trust me?' that was the same words he had said when she found out about.  
  
Inuyasha cupped his hands around Kagome's and stared at her face. Looking for any clues that he could read.  
  
"I.I just needed some space, you know to think."  
  
"To think about what? You know you can tell me Kagome."  
  
"About us Inuyasha. About my past relationships, about Naraku, my friends, my life, about everything. I don't know why but when I'm with you everything seems to be forgotten and it just us. And I.I'm a little scared that's all."  
  
Inuyasha took in the words Kagome said and then said "I would never ever try to hurt you on purpose Kagome. Don't think you're the only one that feels like this I mean I've been thinking about us too. And I'm just as scared but that doesn't mean we have to hide our feelings."  
  
Kagome's eyes started to water. It was all so touching. "I'm sorry I just have a lot of issues with trust. I mean my last relationship.Well it wasn't love let's say." Inuyasha shook his head and then leaned over and kissed Kagome on the forehead.  
  
"I'll give you some time to think about it. Call me when you're ready. In the mean time we need to wrap up our charity fund and the whole mess of it all. It'll be professional. Our relationship will be on hold for awhile until you prioritize; okay?"  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha back. "Thank you for understanding." Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair and took a deep breath. "No problem anything for you. Plus it'll be worth the wait."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and added on "I have to go to do some things and sort out a few details myself. But you'll call me right?"  
  
Kagome stood up and said "Of course." She went and opened the door for Inuyasha. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead once more and then said goodbye and left.  
  
Kagome closed the door when suddenly the phone rang. She went over to pick it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey I just wanted to let you know that I'm in town. See you soon. Very soon." Then the dial toned appeared.  
  
He had hung up.  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and looked at it. He had found her. He knew where she was. Worse of all she was alone at home.  
  
  
  
Miroku stared at the plasma TV. Nothing was on but he kept on clicking away with the remote. It was a habit he had picked up from Inuyasha. Then suddenly Inuyasha made a loud entrance.  
  
"Not again." Miroku muttered and shut off the TV.  
  
Inuyasha spotted Miroku at the bar and headed over there. "I need a drink Miroku."  
  
"Girlfriend problems?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No more like Naraku. I saw him when I was leaving my house today."  
  
Miroku stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. "I can't believe he would have the nerve to show his face near you. I mean after all he has done to you and Kagome."  
  
"Miroku that's the least of my problem at this point. I think someone is after Kagome and it's not Naraku or at least I don't think it is."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Who do you think it is?"  
  
"That's the problem I don't know."  
  
Miroku set out a cup and poured Inuyasha's favorite drink and passed it to him. Only this time Inuyasha didn't catch the drink.  
  
AN: There you go Chapter 5 will be up soon. 


	5. Love Triangle

Author's Note: Finals suck!!!! Well here's the anticipated chapter five.  
  
Disclaimer: Like you need to rub it in. No of course I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
The Story of Two  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Love Triangle  
  
Over the past few days Kagome had been anything but happy. All the roses that Inuyasha had sent, the new car given by her boss, or even her upcoming birthday party could not make her feel relaxed or happy whatsoever.  
  
How he had found her was still a mystery to Kagome. He was the main reason she couldn't go back home. Kagome sighed and put her spoon down into the melting chocolate ice cream. 'Great I can't even enjoy having some ice cream.' She thought miserably.  
  
Kagome looked over on her right. Outside the window two little girls were playing on the sidewalk drawing stick figures with chalk. It had reminded her of home, when she and Souta would play outside the temple, drawing little imaginative worlds with their big colors of chalk. Those were the days.Till Naraku came and ruined her family, her home, and her life. From there everything went downhill until she met him.  
  
He was perfect. Almost too perfect in an eerie kind of way. But Kagome had never noticed it; she was head over heels for him at the time. It didn't faze her that he was.  
  
Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and stood up. She grabbed her small purse and walked out of the ice cream shop and headed over to her car.  
  
She was pulling out her keys then she saw a shadow. It was a quick but she was sure she saw something flash by. Because whatever it was had scared her causing Kagome to drop her keys.  
  
Bending over slowly she grabbed her keys that laid on the ground when a hand grabbed it for her. She looked up and gasped. It was him. And she froze.  
  
  
  
Miroku winced when the glass slid off the counter and smashed into the ground. 'Damn that was a new glass too' Miroku thought. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his jacket, threw it on, and ran out of the club.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku muttered under his breath about stupid cheapskate friends under his breath. Grabbing a broom out of the nearby closet Miroku started sweeping up the fragments of the broken glass when he heard someone walk in.  
  
"Sorry were not open at this hour try coming around nine pm." He shouted and continued to sweep but stopped when he saw a pair of heels standing next to Inuyasha's mess.  
  
Which was followed by a pair of nice long lean legs, which was connected to a flat and toned tummy, and on top of that were some.SMACK! Miroku rubbed his face and looked up at Sango. "Oww.What was that for?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "You were staring down below my face area for too long you leech." Miroku smiled quickly and said "But only for you my love." Rolling her eyes again she grabbed a garbage can and set it next to the pan which held the broken fragments of the once was glass. Miroku dumped the pieces into the garbage can and put the broom away.  
  
Sango cleared her throat and said "So why was Inuyasha leaving in a hurry?" Miroku shrugged and said "Don't know these days; his head is always floating off somewhere. I'm guessing it has to do with the Kag-meister?" Miroku bit down on his tongue not trusting himself. After all he could slip loose something that he might regret later.  
  
Sango shook her head in agreement and sat down on a stool and leaned over the counter. "So.what was the big surprise mister? I didn't come out here for nothing now did I?"  
  
Miroku smiled and replied "Of course not. And you'll see.You'll see." Sango groaned. She hated surprises; well the waiting part that is.  
  
  
  
Kagome stared at him. It was unbelievable. After all these years there he was just standing there smiling nonchalantly. His auburn brown hair was brushed back just to perfection and he looked. Well Kagome would have to say he still looked stunning after all these years. "Hello Hojo what brings you here?"  
  
"Just thought I'd be letting you know that I'm in town." He smiled widely flashing his perfect white teeth. Kagome grabbed her car keys from him and started towards her car only to be blocked by Hojo.  
  
"Hey what's the rush now huh? After all these years and not a welcome back or something." Then Hojo bent down and barely brushed his lips across Kagome's ear. "Something more that is." He hissed in her ear.  
  
Kagome pushed Hojo back and looked at him. "Look buddy it's over. OVER! It's been over. Why in the world would I let you come back with my arms wide open? Hojo you hurt me and that's the fact. You lied, you cheated, and then you used me and some more. That's why I left. That's why I never returned your calls. And that's definitely why I moved here."  
  
"But Kagome I.I was an idiot. I didn't know how important you were to me. I still care about you. Don't you want what we use to have?" He grabbed Kagome and pulled into his arms and embraced her while whispering. "Remember how we use to make love for hours on end. Remember how I asked you to marry me Kagome? Remember? Tell me that you still want all of that. Give me one more chance that's all I'm asking for, please?"  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. She had remembered everything. He was her first love. He made her feel like things she couldn't even describe. But still he lied and was disloyal in the end.  
  
In the end Kagome cried herself to sleep for months. She would stay home and watch her favorite movies and be depressed. "Hojo I couldn't go back to that." Kagome pulled out of his embrace and looked down unable to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"I could never ever go back to that. Yes you were my first love and you did take care of me. But you also made me feel like things that I had never felt before too. You made me depressed and sad for so long. I.I.I can't, I just can't Hojo."  
  
She started to walk away when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He faced her towards him. "Look Kagome I love you more that anything in the world and nothing I repeat nothing can keep us apart."  
  
Then he bent his head down and kissed her full on the lips. His intention was made clear.  
  
Maybe a little too clear.  
  
Because eight feet away Inuyasha stood their watching Kagome being heavily kissed by Hojo.  
  
Inuyasha stared not believing what he saw. Kagome was kissing another guy.  
  
And he had thought, well what he had thought didn't matter, what he was thinking now did.  
  
Frustrated Inuyasha turned around and opened his car door and went in. And slammed the car door. Very loudly.  
  
Kagome pushed Hojo away and was about to slap him that is until she saw Inuyasha's car pull away from the other side of the street.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in horror. Inuyasha had seen the unwanted kiss that was exchanged. And he must've thought when Kagome wanted a little break from the relationship until her personal life was settled down, that instead she was using that excuse for another man.  
  
This was completely the opposite of what she wanted. She groaned and put a hand up in her face and shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Kagome whisked her body around and pointed a finger at Hojo. "You.You sick.JERK! I can't believe you did that!" Hojo smirked and said "What your lover boy there saw something that he didn't like. Too bad that's a shame. But I told you Kagome I always get what I want. And I want you." With that being said he kissed the back of her hand and walked away casually.  
  
Kagome sighed and muttered "Great just what I wanted to be in a love triangle fiasco."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha pummeled through the streets in blind anger. She had meant everything and that one kiss she had changed all that. That one kiss was enough to make him angry. But it didn't take the fact away that he still cared deeply for her.  
  
Maybe he was in love.  
  
But right now that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was hurting inside. Right to the very core of his heart, it had struck him squarely. And his heart pulsed in pain crying for mercy. Begging for hope that somehow it wasn't what he thought.  
  
He pulled into the lot and turned off the ignition. Then realizing where he was he sighed deeply.  
  
He was in Shikon Park the one place where he shouldn't be. Or couldn't be and yet there he was. He got out of the car and headed towards the tree.  
  
The park was quiet and empty. No little children swinging forcefully on their swings or playing in the sand box.  
  
The only thing that seemed alive was the tree as if it drew him to it. The little blossoms whispering away into the wind, drifting somewhere far and exciting.  
  
Then he saw the place where they had sat. How he had admired her beauty under the stars.  
  
He raked his hand through his hair. Even though he was literally on the verge of going insane, but somehow this place and this tree had made all the confusion go away.  
  
And somehow during his time there he finally understood.  
  
That he did fall in love with her.  
  
And nothing would stop or change that.  
  
It was time for him to fight back.  
  
Because there was absolutely no way he would stand aside and let the one thing he cared about get away.  
  
And there was no way he was going to lose.  
  
Because Inuyasha wasn't a loser. He just didn't give up.  
  
  
  
Miroku watched Sango throw pieces of their leftover bread from their picnic into the pond. He smiled, he didn't know why but Sango was different.  
  
She wasn't like the others. She could care less where they went. Or what he had planned. She seemed to enjoy it all. But mostly she was starting to open up.  
  
She was beginning to trust him.  
  
And that made him smile.  
  
Now a swarm of ducks were gathering around the soggy bread pieces and gobbling them up.  
  
Sango laughed when one of them had waddled up to her and started nipping at her; demanding for more bread.  
  
Sango got up and laughed throwing the very last pieces to it and slowly heading towards the car. The problem the duck followed her when she ran also.  
  
Sango had no more bread to give.  
  
The duck on the other hand wasn't to happy with that and started attacking Miroku's car that Sango was in.  
  
Now Miroku had stopped laughing. That was his car and his new car paint the little monster was ruining.  
  
"Hey get off! That's a new finish." Miroku shouted in hopes the duck would go away from the car.  
  
It didn't and that called for drastic measures.  
  
Miroku grabbed the blanket and the basket and headed towards his car.  
  
Throwing the stuff inside his car when he entered he turned on the engine and put it in reverse and pulled out of the lot and drove straight on. Away from the park and the angry duck.  
  
The whole time Sango hadn't stopped laughing.  
  
After a while neither could Miroku.  
  
I mean how often were you chased out of a park by a duck?  
  
And also mortified of something that was ten times smaller than you.  
  
Both red in the face they avoided looking at each other.  
  
Not because they were embarrassed, but because they couldn't trust each to look without laughing.  
  
And their stomach was too sore to let in more laughter.  
  
It was really sore their stomachs that is, and to Miroku that meant it was a good sign.  
  
It was another successful date.  
  
  
  
Kagome was wrapped in her blanket in her bed, staring at the dozen roses sitting on her night stand. The sunlight filtered on them.  
  
She sighed. Her past was slowly catching up to her.  
  
And the thing was she wasn't at all prepared for it.  
  
Her lover from her past and her lover now.  
  
And she had to choose. It wasn't at all that simple.  
  
Yes she loved and cared for Inuyasha. But somewhere in her heart there still were those feelings for Hojo that never really went away.  
  
For four years she had been with Hojo. Four long years of commitment, of love, of pain, and of strength.  
  
And though in the end he had hurt her he had also made her stronger.  
  
Kagome buried her face in the pillow. She didn't know.  
  
There was Hojo or Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha- she had known him for almost a month now. And their relationship was blossoming fast. But in the end was it really worth it?  
  
Would she give everything up to be with him? In this new found love that they had.  
  
Could she trust him?  
  
Or should she go back to her old love?  
  
The one she had grown accustomed to?  
  
The one where she had gotten her strength from?  
  
Whatever her decision was it would be the right one.  
  
Because no one knew her heart as well as she did.  
  
No one.  
  
AN: Hey there you go Ch. 5 even though it was supposed to come out this weekend because of my finals. But I couldn't leave you at a cliffie for that long so I thought why not? I will try to have Ch. 6 up and running by this weekend. But the key word is 'try'. If I have the time that is. Well thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I love you guys so much! Hope you liked this chapter and will continue reviewing me with your awesome reviews/comments. Oh! And a special thanks to anime-chicada21 who continued to keep on reviewing. 


	6. The Choice

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Six guys.I'm trying to finish up chapter seven but I only have so little free time in order to write my stories. Especially with my social life that's driving me hectic. I mean basketball is coming to a wrap, which means more practice after school and on weekends; for our upcoming games. And then there's the three hours of my dance classes after school each day and on Saturdays too. Oh and my car was the victim of a hit and run. It now has a couple of scratches, a broken headlight, and a dent. Yep the folks weren't too happy with the insurance bill either, it went up.  
  
But one thing that does make me happy is my reviewers. A special thanks to all of my reviewers. It's nice to know that my story is being appreciated and is slowly being recognized among the thousands of other stories that are out there.  
  
And my deepest gratitude goes out to the reviewers that reviewed after each chapter and stuck with the story. You guys know who you are (wink wink).  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
The Story of Two  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Choice  
  
It was her birthday today. This meant no work today, which also meant an extravagant party thrown by her friends and surrounded by hundreds of people that she knew and loved.  
  
Kagome's modeling agency had the whole first floor opened and decorated for the party. The restaurant that was located inside was opened and all the tables and chairs were decorated in her honor. Confetti laid all over the place from the countertops to the floors, not an inch was spared.  
  
Rows of candles from all size and shapes were set along the back of the restaurant's mini bar and on the tables. Along the balcony and the ceilings hung in decorative lights.  
  
Streamers, balloons, and Happy Birthday signs were plastered all over the open place.  
  
Meanwhile Sango was telling the caterers where to place the food. Ayumi was explaining to the band the plan set up for tonight. And Suki was decorating some more.  
  
Hours later the girls had finished and gave each other a 'job well done' pat on the backs. The grueling work was over and was almost time to party.  
  
  
  
Kagome sat on her bed already to go. But was she ready? Was the question she had been asking herself all day long.  
  
Even though it was her birthday party and she was excited.A part of her was also scared.  
  
Tonight she would have to choose. The past or the present?  
  
She looked at her clock it had read 8:00 pm which meant the girls would be coming soon to pick her up. And there she would make the choice.  
  
Whichever her heart felt was the best.  
  
The one that she truly did love in the end.  
  
She just hoped that it was the right one.  
  
  
  
Kagome had heard the girls enter the penthouse and come to her room.  
  
Kagome laughed and hugged the girls that she hadn't seen all day when they bursted into her room and shouted "Happy Birthday!".  
  
"Oh I missed you guys so much!" said Kagome while hugging the girls.  
  
Sango pulled out a blindfold and said "Well now it's time to go and celebrate Miss Twenty-three."  
  
Kagome looked at the blindfold gave a little pout but in the end closed her eyes.  
  
"What's with blindfold?" said Kagome when Sango placed the blindfold over her eyes and tied a firm knot on the back of her head.  
  
"Well the place we're taking you, well let's say we want you to get the full effect of our hard day's work" said Suki.  
  
"Yeah the place is amazing Kags." Ayumi added and grabbed her arms leading her outside to the car which was taking the group to the party.  
  
When the car had stopped and Kagome could feel the girls helping her out it seemed somehow her heart was uncontrollably beating fast.  
  
It was very exciting and intense.  
  
She could feel the doors slide opened as they entered.  
  
And she could hear music in the background softly playing. And the aroma of food, was mouthwatering.  
  
But other than that it was absolute silence until Sango pulled off the blindfold very slowly.  
  
And she opened her eyes and saw at least three hundred people there crowded around the table where her magnificent cake was and saying 'Happy Birthday Kagome'. It made her wanted to cry. She hadn't felt so loved like this since.Well in a long time.  
  
The towering cake was white with chains of pink and red pearlescent swirls cascading around till it reached the bottom. On the top Kagome's face decorated with twenty-three candles lighted; waiting to be blown by her.  
  
The band slowly started to play 'Happy Birthday' while everyone starting singing along. Kagome looked around catching the faces of the people that she was surrounded by.  
  
When everyone finished singing Kagome looked down at the cake and closed her eyes and made a wish.  
  
Then she opened her eyes and formed an 'O' with her lips and blew out all her twenty-three candles.  
  
They all went out neatly at once and then everyone cheered.  
  
Then she cut the cake.  
  
And the party began.  
  
  
  
Kagome walked out on the beach alone, giving herself some time to think. She let out a desperate sigh.  
  
Her mind was made up. But she was scared, yet willing.  
  
Setting the heels on the sand she sat down and watched the small waves crash upon the sandy shore.  
  
She watched the waves present new items onto the shore and also sweeping away the old.  
  
Her face softened and was free of worries. Just thinking about her future.  
  
It held a definite promise of love for many years to come.  
  
Until he came and sat down next to her.  
  
Her heart started to beat at a faster pace. Her face beginning to warm up.  
  
'Does he know how he makes me feel? What he does to me?' Kagome thought while trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
She had seen him all night but had chosen to avoid him until her answer was clear cut.  
  
But the thing was she knew her answer. She had known somewhat all along. Her heart was ready.  
  
But was she ready?  
  
"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Inuyasha stated while he sat down next to Kagome, caring less if his suit was ruined by the sand.  
  
"Yes it is beautiful and peaceful too."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled when he saw her face enthralled by the serenity of the view. It was perfect.  
  
"Hey I never got to give you my present. I thought you might want it."  
  
"Are you sure you want to give it to me? I mean I never got to explain what really happened. I don't want to take a gift that isn't worth being given to."  
  
"Look I want you to have it. It's definitely worth given to you." With that being said Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and placed the small present in her hand.  
  
Kagome looked at the present in surprise and started peeling off the wrapping paper.  
  
Unrevealed she saw that it was a black velvet box.  
  
Steadying her hands she slowly opened the box and inside revealed a necklace.  
  
"Thank you.Inuyasha."  
  
The necklace was a pink glossed pearl necklace connected to a slim gold chain.  
  
The pearl was magnificent. It held a shine like she had never seen before and the color itself was dancing in the moonlight while the chain beautifully contrasted against the night sky.  
  
"It's beautiful, where did you get this?" Kagome said now looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome and was now less than four inches away from her face. She looked into his golden eyes.  
  
Her head was now spinning.  
  
"It took me a while.You see when you had mentioned the park's name I remembered something too." He started.  
  
Kagome tilted her head and said "What was that?"  
  
"My mother used to wear this necklace that my father had given her. She wore it everyday and everywhere she went. Because it symbolized his love for her and vice versa. This pearl is so rare that there is no other like it in the entire world. It is called the Shikon Jewel after the legend."  
  
"The Shikon Jewel?"  
  
"Yes the guy that had found this jewel said the jewel was found in the ocean by that tree. The tree by the park, Shikon Park. And I wanted you to know something Kagome."  
  
"Yes?" Kagome replied hesitantly.  
  
"That I don't care about the other guy. What I know is you make me feel things for you like no other. You make me want to spend time with you and I want to know more about you. Who you really are and what you're like. I want to know your likes and dislikes. I want to spend each and every waking minute with you. And you drive me absolutely crazy with the way you smell, the way your skin feels when I touch you, and the way your whole face lights up when you smile.And I think. I'm falling madly in love with you Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Kagome's breath was caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Inuyasha cupped both of his hands around her face and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Kagome I will respect your decision in the end. But I want you to know that my heart will always belong to one person. And that's you."  
  
Kagome looked down at the necklace in her hands. And then looked up back at Inuyasha right in the eyes.  
  
The words that were going to come out of her mouth was the same words that she had been rehearsing over that morning.  
  
"Inuyasha I want to tell you something. What you saw was a kiss from my ex- fiancée. I once loved him and would do anything for him but when he broke my trust I left him brokenhearted.He hurt me in ways no one else did. But over the years my heart mended and it became whole again. Then I started being careful because of that painful incident. I still do care for him but.It's not like the way I feel for you. The way you make me feel and think is ten times greater than what I had ever felt for Hojo. That kiss was him forcing himself to me. Because he had wanted me, he had tried to win my love back." Kagome took in a deep breath and continued "But what he didn't know was that someone else had captured my heart, and no matter how much I use to love him my feelings for you can't be altered with. I trusted you and that trust grew into something else along the way. And I think I've also have fallen in love with you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into an embrace and started spinning her around and laughed. For once in his life he felt completed again.  
  
They both gently sat back down on the sand and looked at the stars. With their hands locked together. And Kagome wearing the necklace, knowing what it symbolize.  
  
She had made her decision.  
  
And she was ready.  
  
  
  
Sango looked out from the balcony and smiled when she saw Inuyasha twirled Kagome around his face held with laughter.  
  
She was happy for Kagome.  
  
Things were beginning to look up for her.  
  
Sango was about to head inside when she was blocked.  
  
She looked up to see who she bumped into and laughed.  
  
It was Miroku and on his tie were designs of little ducklings going amok.  
  
"Hey there.How's it going?"  
  
She tilted her head back and replied "Great and you?"  
  
Miroku walked over to her and grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it affectionately.  
  
"Same here, by the way did I tell you look wonderful tonight?"  
  
"Yes.You did, you always do." She stared into his eyes.  
  
And was comforted by the fact that his eyes held care for her.  
  
Music started to pick up inside and was welcoming anyone who was near by to dance along.  
  
Miroku smiled and said "Care to dance with me?"  
  
Sango smiled and said "Lead the way."  
  
And the couple danced intricately on the ball room floor, dancing away in the comfort of each other's arms and lost in their lover's eyes for the night.  
  
  
  
Long manicured fingernails drummed silently against the back corner table. She sat alone.  
  
And was waiting.  
  
Waiting for him that is.  
  
It had always been this way since she worked for him.  
  
Find a secluded spot at the specific place and wait patiently.  
  
He never had it any other way.  
  
Tonight had been the longest yet that she had to wait.  
  
When she saw a figure dressed in black with his eyes covered behind sunglasses, she acknowledged his being there.  
  
The figure sat down across from her.  
  
She noticed specks of blood on his white fur coat but didn't ask.  
  
She knew better than that.  
  
That was another rule of his.  
  
When working for him; just do the job, no questions asked.  
  
"Well how is the plan going so far?" He questioned.  
  
"It's going perfectly. Smooth as a newborn's bottom." She answered drawing one of her nails along her glass.  
  
It let on an unpleasant screeching noise.  
  
Like nails being dragged on the chalkboard.  
  
People nearby moved away from the sound with shivers running along there back.  
  
For the two sitting at the table it had no effect on them whatsoever.  
  
She leaned over and whispered "Don't worry...Everything is going just the way it should. Our new recruit is willing to well. Let's say go the extra mile to get the job done right."  
  
"Yes that does work out nicely doesn't it. Yes.I do like it.If all goes well your soul will be freed. Until then." As he pulled out a small red vial and shook it gently. "I will be keeping this, but if it fails. Well you remember what happened to Kanna? Don't you Kagura?"  
  
Kagura narrowed her eyes and glared. She was instantly reminded of some hurtful memories. Memories that she had spent months trying to forget. The barriers were instantly broken down when she saw the vial.  
  
It made her feel vulnerable and scared.  
  
Which left her with no choice.  
  
She had to carry out her duty. For her and her sister.  
  
"Yes I remembered exactly what happened to her.Trust me the plan will go according to your wishes." Kagura hissed angrily.  
  
Naraku smirked and put the vial back inside his suit. He stood up and left quickly and silently as he had arrived.  
  
Kagura finished her drink and set the glass down "And after I have finished my duty I will avenge my sister, Naraku."  
  
AN: Ooh.Suspense and drama as the plot thickens.Bet you guys can't wait for the next chapter huh? 


	7. Unexpected

Author's Note: I am thankful to all the people who cared it really helped me feel a lot better. I sat my butt down and decided that I definitely needed to get back on track with this story so I did. I sat and sat thinking what I should do with this story and I finally got the inspiration, weirdly enough it was thanks to my big bro who was visiting...Don't ask why. Enjoy chapter seven and read my AN at the bottom after you're done with the story, it explains my story and where I am trying to go with it. It's not a spoiler though.  
  
Disclaimer: Guys haven't we already been through this? (Sighs and mutters about how unfair life really is).  
  
The Story of Two  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Unexpected  
  
Kagome sat in front of her dresser mirror brushing out her hair. She sat there with the world's biggest smile on her face. She couldn't help it, each day she grew to love him more. Each day with him made her feel things that she had never felt.  
  
And it was a relief. For so many years she had sat alone in the dark, crying and in pain of her loss; her mistakes she had made. Her past...  
  
But somehow Inuyasha made that go away. All her darkness was replace with a feeling of great emanating light of happiness, of love in her. She couldn't help but fall in love with him.  
  
Never in her life had her heart let go of its barriers so quickly. Never had she fallen madly in love with someone that she barely knew. Until now...  
  
Her heart soared at the idea of her going out with him tonight. He had made plans to go out to dinner for their one month anniversary. She put the brush down and looked deeply in the mirror.  
  
She was shocked to know that she was still smiling. Lately the things she had been doing were shocking. In fact just yesterday she was making herself breakfast when she noticed she poured orange juice in her cereal, she had been daydreaming again.  
  
Sango walked in and saw that Kagome was drifting off into a land of happiness again. "Kagome..." Kagome turned around with a faint blush of pink staining her cheeks.  
  
"You were doing it again."  
  
"I know..." Kagome admitted looking down at her lap.  
  
"You're never going to get anything done at this rate. You do know that he is picking you up in thirty minutes?" "What! I haven't even picked out my outfit for dinner!" Kagome frantically applied on makeup to her bare face.  
  
"Relax, I'll find you something in that mini mall of a closet of yours and you finish touching up your makeup." Sango headed into the closet and Kagome grabbed her makeup brush.  
  
A good few minutes later Sango walked out of Kagome's closet with a black strappy dress. She held it out for Kagome to see. "How about this, you've never worn it before." Kagome looked at the dress and stood up and walked over to Sango.  
  
"I don't remember ever having it..." Kagome recalled the dress looked familiar but couldn't place where she had seen it, or that she even owned such a dress. Sango smiled gave the dress to her. Kagome nodded and grabbed the dress by the hanger and went into the bathroom to change. She emerged out of the bathroom wearing the black dress. She twirled around in front of Sango. "Well how does it look on me?"  
  
"It's perfect it was made to be worn by you." Kagome produced her ever famous smile and hugged Sango. "Thanks so much." Sango pulled back placing her hands on Kagome's shoulders and said "You deserve it the last few years have been your hardest. Besides whoever the guy is that is responsible for putting smiles on your face, making you hum all day long; driving the rest of your room mates here crazy...Well that guy deserves to know what kind of person you are and what he is doing to your face, heart, and soul."  
  
The doorbell rung. Sango gave Kagome a gentle push towards her door way. "He's waiting for you..." Kagome winked at Sango and exited her room. She headed towards the front door. She opened the door slowly revealing the man that she was growing to love.  
  
He held out a bouquet of white roses for her and said "These are for you." Kagome graciously accepted the roses taking the time to smell them. "They're beautiful..."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He replied. Kagome smiled softly and place the roses in a vase on the counter and joined him out the door. Every word he said made her feel special. He made her feel as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world, a feeling she hasn't experienced in a long time. She placed her hand in his and followed him to wherever he was taking her. It didn't matter as long as she was with him...  
  
  
  
Kagura sat behind her desk typing rapidly on her lap top. Her eyes bored into the screen while her fingers danced across the keyboard. Her picture of her and Naraku sat face down on her desk. She no longer harbored the feelings of love for him. She hadn't in a long time.  
  
She hated herself for what she had become. For what he had made her become. The evil schemes she had to be a part of. She had to. There was no choice. She stopped what she was doing and leaned back against her chair and let out a long sigh.  
  
She closed her eyes. Remembering everything that happened that day.  
  
Flashback  
  
She was going up the steps that led to a white building. She was going to class, when she bumped into him.  
  
Back then he had been young and handsome. Equivalent to what a male model or actor would be today. He was perfect with his long rich black hair tied in a loose ponytail. His features sharp and outstanding. His eyes full of life and energy. He was perfect.  
  
She bent down and picked up the papers she dropped. He bent down and helped her. She looked up at him, unable to resist his presence and smiled at him. "Thank you..." He handed the papers over to her and smiled back, he looked a good ten years younger smiling.  
  
She suddenly felt weak at the knees. Something she hadn't experienced before. "People call me Naraku. And you are?" She placed the papers neatly on top of hers and said "Kagura, I'm new here."  
  
"Well we definitely need to better our acquaintances, don't you think?" Kagura blushed and stood up, he followed her suit. She looked away and nodded smiling prettily.  
  
He smiled his perfect smile again and said "We should have dinner, Friday at seven, I'll pick you up?" Kagura looked at him eagerly and smiled back at him. Her heart fluttering. She answered yes.  
  
He winked at her one last time and headed the other way.  
  
After that dinner, he managed to charm his boyishly good looks into her heart. All his antics and charms got to her. Everything about him was perfect. She had fallen in love with him in that one day.  
  
But the one thing that she regretted was going out with him on that date. The date that sealed her fate all together.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Kagura sighed it was a long time ago and it was too late for regrets. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into at the time. She was young and inexperienced. She didn't know what changed him, or if he was always that evil. Everything changed soon afterwards. His heart, his face, and his soul, all turned black and evil. He changed for good.  
  
He was no longer the same person that she had fallen in love with. He had become something else, a figure that thrived on darkness, almost nonhuman like.  
  
She fell out of love with him afterwards, but she was binded to him. She couldn't leave him until she fulfilled his wishes, his dark desires, and his evil duties. She became his personal slave.  
  
She was pure and innocent once, now she was tainted. Tainted with darkness. She placed a hand over her heart. It once was good; a bit still had survived and managed to stay there after all these years.  
  
It hurted that she had become this person. She looked over at the ring that was on her desk.  
  
Her engagement ring, sitting there waiting to be on her finger. Disgusted she grabbed the ring and chucked it against the other side of the office. It lay on the ground now, away from her.  
  
That little bit of good in her heart was enough. It was enough to fight back. It was time to fight back. Too many years had gone by since she had smiled; too many years had gone by since she has laughed, since her sister left this world young and weak, too many years.  
  
Somehow she would find a way. She would find a way to beat him at his own game. She would find some way to leave all this behind, and to live in peace once again. She would find a way out, even if it killed her.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha led Kagome to the back of the restaurant, into a private little room that he had reserved weeks ago. He smiled when he saw her face light up. "Inuyasha this place is..." She was at a loss for words.  
  
She looked at the paintings that covered the walls and the beaded curtains that was the doorway. The table it self was amazingly decorated. The silverware perfectly aligned on each side of the white gleaming plates. On the center of the table was a large candelabra with each candle lit.  
  
"I presume you like it?" He said as he pulled out her chair for her. She sat and smiled at him. "Of course."  
  
During dinner they told each other a fact about themselves. They both learned a lot about each other. She loved soft colors and music. She preferred baths rather then showers. Her favorite meals were desserts. He loved fast cars and the outdoors. He preferred the night over the day.  
  
After they finished dinner, the restaurant's band started playing music. He asked her to dance. She accepted.  
  
Now they were on the middle of the dance floor being watched by the young and old, who envied their love or wished for a love like theirs. Her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were closed in content as her body swayed to his, following the music.  
  
Her heart beating wildly as each minute passed. She enjoyed being close to him, taking in his warmth and his smell.  
  
He enjoyed being near her. He liked the fact how perfectly her body framed his. How her small delicate fingers were entwined with his large ones. How she breathed softly on him, how the smell of her hair was intoxicating him. How soft her skin was. And how her heart drummed fast for him.  
  
Meanwhile seated far away in the dark was the very person that wished for their existence to be off the face of this Earth. How much he hated what they had. He too once had that but it was all lost a long time ago. He scowled and crushed the wine glass he was holding. The shards of glass scattered everywhere.  
  
He stood up to leave. It didn't matter in the end. Their perfect love would be ruined in the end. He was going to make sure of it.  
  
  
  
Kagome closed the door behind her with a smile on her face as usual. Dinner was everything and more. She saw everyone was asleep and was about to head to bed when the lights turned on.  
  
There stood her roommates with a wide smile on their faces. Sango was the first to speak. "You didn't really think you were going to bed without telling us anything now were you?"  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and said "Let's put it this way it was a fairly nice dinner." Suki rolled her eyes and said "We meant details Higurashi, plus if it was fairly nice why is it you have a smile plastered on your face that is the size of Jupiter?"  
  
"I do not." Kagome replied still smiling.  
  
Ayumi added "Oh yes you do, you can't stop smiling. Look at you you're all a glow." Kagome looked at her roommates trying her best not to smile. It didn't even last a good second.  
  
They all bursted out laughing. There were some things you could not get past your best friends.  
  
  
  
Kagome yawned for the umpteenth time waiting for her hair stylish to finish curling her hair. "Evan are we done yet?"  
  
Evan shook his head no and released the hair that was in the hot curling barrel and wrapped a new lock of hair around it. Kagome sighed and continued to read her magazine. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Kagome was exhausted and drained from her photo shoot today. She had worn ten high heels that had extremely high pumps with tight uncomfortable straps, to tight-fitting barely unable to breathe dresses, to posing on hours for that perfect picture.  
  
She dropped off her purse and set it on the kitchen island. Surprise to see a brown box sitting on the table she reached over and read the card.  
  
It was unsigned but she smiled instantly when she read the note. She knew who it was.  
  
Setting the card down, she slowly untied the bow and peeled off the wrappings. She peeled off the tape and slowly and gently lifted the top back.  
  
She face dropped when she saw what it was. It wasn't what she had ever expected. And she knew it wasn't who she thought it was that gave it to her.  
  
It was a clock attached to what looked like explosives. She ran out of the room but it was too late because by the time she just exited the room, the clock rang and a loud boom went off. She hit the ground unconscious and barely breathing. She was hit by the explosion.  
  
And the kitchen was black and covered in soot. Little flames were surrounding her. Hot flames were slowly creeping towards her.  
  
And no one was home, no one was around. No one.  
  
AN: Before you think what I might've done, it's not. Trust me it's not what you think it is. Don't flame me, you'll see what happens in the other chapter everything will be explained. There was a reason why I added that bit in. It's the whole point of the story; I even gave bits of clues in the earlier chapters about her past and her life. So the scene is part of the whole mystery charade that we will eventually get to. There's plenty more to this story. Plus she's not dead...Yet? 


	8. The Skeletons in the Closet

Author's Note: (Blows the dust off the computer screen and the keyboard and shouts "I found the story's file" while pointing to the computer). Anyways what really happened was I got really busy. You know social life and school tends to throw a major curve in the road to writing. I'm so sorry to those who waited for the next chapter; I did leave it at a cliffhanger. Well after four hours of dance practice and two hours of being on a date with my boyfriend and work. I finally sat my butt down last night and typed the story. Then this morning I did editing and ta da! Here's Ch. 8.  
  
Oh and the usual thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers. It's nice to get some positive feedback. This way I know if the story is going in the right direction. Hopefully I'll be able to update the next chapter soon, depending on my horrifically busy schedule. Maybe when Spring Break comes around I'll be able to update much quicker than (if the family isn't planning on going somewhere like Mexico?). Till then, you just have to wait patiently for the next updates.  
  
The Story of Two  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The Skeletons in the Closet  
  
Inuyasha sat there and watched Kagome. Her flawless skin was now marred with blue and purple bruises on various parts of her face. She had several scrapes on her face especially around the forehead. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was soft and slow. Very slow.  
  
He tightened his hold on her hand and buried his face in her hair. The usual faint of smell of vanilla was masked by a smell of burning wood.  
  
He wanted her to wake up. To open her big beautiful doe eyes and look at him, to know that all was well. That he would be able to see her eyes day after day. To know she would be with him.  
  
But all wasn't well, she was in a coma and barely escaped her life.  
  
No one knew who sent the bomb. No one had expected it to happen. The police were still investigating on the matter. But he knew who had done it. It was Naraku. The very man who tore apart his family and he guessed as well as hers too.  
  
He let out a sigh in her hair and then kissed her on the temple. It was late; he guessed it was around one or two in the morning. But he didn't care. He said "goodbye" and headed to Miroku's.  
  
Miroku had called him an hour after Inuyasha had received the mind-blowing news. Inuyasha was going to drive over there when he stopped. He quietly closed the door and saw three figures sleeping in the waiting room. It was her friends.  
  
Sango, who was still awake sat there looking at the clock on the wall. He could clearly see the tear trails on her face and the new ones falling across her face. Her usual expression was replaced by worry and sadness.  
  
Ayumi's bubbly expressions were replaced by tiredness. Her platinum blonde hair a mess and her eyes puffing from crying as he saw. She and Suki were sleeping, tired from the shocking ordeal. None of them planned on leaving the hospital anytime soon.  
  
Inuyasha put a hand on Sango's shoulder and said "You can go see her now I have to go to Miroku's..." Sango's face scrunched up into a confused look. She bit her bottom lip softly.  
  
Her hoarse voice questioned "Why Miroku's?" Inuyasha sighed and avoided her eyes. "He thinks there might be more information that we didn't know about her previously."  
  
Sango stood up and looked at him eye to eye. "Then go but the moment you find out send it to me. I need to know who did this to my friend and why."  
  
He nodded his head and was leaving but turned around and added "When I do, I'll be sure to tell you. Go on now your friend needs you. I'll be back later."  
  
Sango gave a faint smile back at him and gathered her stuff and went to Kagome's room. She planned on staying there for a long time.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha yawned as he and Miroku continued digging through the box. It contained confidential yet very old files. They looked like someone had purposely hidden them away years ago. The dust danced around in the air as both men grabbed a file and read.  
  
Miroku then said "Holy sh...I mean my god, look at this Inuyasha." Inuyasha walked over to Miroku's side of the couch and plopped down next to him.  
  
"What does it say?" Inuyasha asked curious to know. Miroku's eye skimmed the report and then said "It says that her father was a FBI agent. He was undercover for a huge case in which they were trying to shut down and arrest the big time business tycoon Naraku. Him and his team of men were brutally murdered once Naraku figured out what Mr. Higurashi was trying to do. It was never proven that Naraku killed her parents but that's what officials are suggesting."  
  
"What was Naraku exactly doing Miroku?" "Apparently he was dealing and selling illegal drugs to make quick and fast cash. Wasn't your father one of the jurors for his trial?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded at Miroku. "Yeah he was, when Naraku was convicted he murdered all the jurors and the judge. He killed all the jurors' families too. The police were never able to prove that his men were behind it, though it was pretty obvious."  
  
Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back and said "And the worst thing was he only served nineteen years too. For the illegal drugs, all the other charges were dropped..."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "That bastard killed so many people. It isn't justice the amount of time he only served." Miroku closed the file and continued to search for anything worth telling Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a random file and saw a newspaper clipping. The title read 'Higurashi Shrine Down in Flames' and a picture of the burnt shrine in ashes. Along side the shrine was a paramedic covering young Kagome in a blanket. She was on her knees and her face was covered in soot and her mouth was open and eyes shut, she seemed to be crying out loud then.  
  
The picture was very heartbreaking.  
  
He continued to read the article. 'Officials have yet to release any details on the arson of the house and the possible candidate who set the legendary shrine on fire.' The rest was about the shrine and the family. Then the last sentence caught his eye.  
  
'Daughter of Furihorai Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi, is the only sole survivor of this violent act of crime. She will be placed in foster care since there is no other remaining family left.'  
  
Inuyasha closed the file and threw it on the table. Miroku looked at the file and then at Inuyasha. Whatever it was it wasn't good. Miroku pulled out another file and read how Kagome was abused in foster care. Her childhood life had been hard.  
  
Inuyasha banged his fist on Miroku's coffee table. "Hey now easy on my coffee table, or you can pay for a new one." Miroku added suggestively.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said "That asshole killed off her whole family. Her younger brother, her mother, and her grandfather. And the thing was they didn't know about Kagome's father's job. It was top secret, they all thought he was a lawyer. Naraku killed them so they couldn't prove he was doing anything illegal. Not that his plan did work. He got time for what he had done, but that's hardly enough. Why would he kill innocent people?"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the box of files and said to Miroku "I need to show this to Sango because I promised her but I need to make a pit stop first at Sesshomaru's."  
  
Miroku stood up and added "Then take me to the hospital so I can be with Sango and Kagome. I'll tell her you had to make an important pit stop."  
  
Inuyasha nodded understanding and threw on his coat and headed outside. Miroku was only seconds behind due to the fact he had to lock his door.  
  
  
  
After he dropped Miroku at the hospital he drove straight to Sesshomaru's place.  
  
The huge white towering sea side home looked unwelcome as usual. Inuyasha closed his car door and walked over to the front door of Sesshomaru's home. He knocked two times when Sesshomaru opened the door.  
  
He donned the usual apparel. Gold-wired rimmed glasses, a business suit, and a large gold Swiss wristwatch. He looked down at Inuyasha, still not letting him in when he finally said "What do you want."  
  
His tone of voice was cold and so was his expression on his face. Any man would've run away from him, except Inuyasha. He had lived with him for a good portion of his life and was use to the cold stares and the scolding.  
  
He rolled his eyes and held out the box. "I have to ask you a favor. It has to do with Naraku." Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh and let Inuyasha in. It was a good sign for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was interested.  
  
He stepped inside and sat down on a white leather armchair. Inuyasha set the box on the coffee table. Sesshomaru sat down from across and lifted the lid of the box off and pulled out a file. He quickly skimmed the file and closed it after doing so.  
  
"Why would I care about this stuff?" Inuyasha ignored the remark, knowing his brother would be apprehensive to the favor. Instead he said "Because she is my girlfriend and Naraku's after her too. She's suffered just as us if not even worse. She knows things about Naraku I'm thinking she can help us."  
  
"Again why me?" Sesshomaru replied. "Because you have connections, just as Miroku has connections. How else would he have gotten these confidential files? So if we work together, we can definitely nail that scum bag and put him away for good."  
  
"I see... Well I'll give some of my old colleagues a call and if they can help, I will consider working with you..." Inuyasha stood up and took the box of files and headed out the door.  
  
But right before he was completely out he looked at Sesshomaru and extended out his available hand. "Thanks..."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped short at closing the door all the way and slowly put out his hand and shook Inuyasha's hand and pulled back right away. "Whatever" was his reply and closed the door.  
  
Inuyasha shoved the box in the back of the car and climbed into the driver's seat and drove to the beach to think. He needed to sort out his priorities before heading on to his next challenge. Naraku.  
  
  
  
Sango pushed a strand of Kagome's hair back and smiled at her. "God you look so beautiful even when you're in a coma. Like an angel." She let out a fake laugh and patted the back of Kagome's hand.  
  
"I miss you so much. The new apartment isn't just as same without you there to liven things up a bit...Actually it's quiet, too quiet and that's why you have to wake up Kagome. Because we all love you too much. And I know you'll pull through because you've faced more difficult obstacles than this."  
  
Sango shifted in her seat so she could face Kagome even better. She saw the necklace that Inuyasha had given her and saw a hint of spark on the pink pearl.  
  
Sango put her head on the bed and drifted off to sleep hoping Kagome was going to get better. Because she had to, there was still so much left of her to offer in this world.  
  
Sango's hand was still over Kagome's waiting for her best friend to wake up.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha watched as the waves joyfully splash upon the shore and collided head first into the sand. It was the same beach where she confessed her love for him.  
  
He smiled at the thought. It had brought back good memories just thinking about it.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Stop it I'm going to fall off if you keep on doing that." Kagome scolded in a playful tone. Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed; taunting her.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't scared of heights." He said mockingly. Kagome adjusted her ponytail and said "I'm not, I just don't want to get hurt you big jerk." She punched him lightly in the shoulder and turned around getting ready to brace herself for the jump.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome carefully edged towards the cliff getting ready to jump off, and dive into the clear blue waters below. He took that chance as an opportunity and crept up behind her and said quietly "Boo." She got scared.  
  
She jumped off the cliff unready and screamed on her way down saying "I'm going to get you Inuyasha Taichi!" and followed shortly afterward a loud splash.  
  
Inuyasha followed the suit and jumped in after her. He found the air blowing upwards at him quite exhilarating. He plunged into the water and swam up towards the surface.  
  
He caught his breath and swam towards the shore. There an angry Kagome waited, tapping her foot on the sand impatiently. He took his sweet time swimming.  
  
When he reached the shore she was about to tackle him when he caught her around the waist and flung her around. "Hey no fair you're supposed to let me push you back into the water or something." Kagome pouted a smile slowly creeping onto her face.  
  
He smirked and said "Back in the water huh?" He and Kagome (who tried to escape his grasp) both went into the water as Inuyasha threw them in. Kagome pulled loose from his and splashed water at him.  
  
He defensively put his arms up and tried to block the water that was violently attacking him. The arms were a poor shield in this case.  
  
She finally stopped and started laughing. Her head was bent backwards slightly and a warm laughter escaped from her mouth. Her hands were on her stomach to brace herself while she laughed.  
  
He went over to her and then put his hands on his hips. "What's so funny?" Kagome stopped and wiped away her tears form laughing so hard.  
  
She cupped her hands around his face while managing to smile that perfect smile of hers. The smile that he loved so much.  
  
"It's because I'm so happy right now. And I haven't been this happy in a long time. Right now I feel so completed." He placed his hands that were on his face on top of hers and said "I feel the same way."  
  
A single tear fell from her eyes and made its way down her cheek. One of his hands brushed the tears away. "Why are you crying?" Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips and pulled back answering.  
  
"Because I love you with all my heart."  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
That was when she first told him how she truly felt for him. He laid down on the sand and closed his eyes. He listened to the waves and the call of sea gulls far away.  
  
He let the silence take over him. He let the memories wash over him and heal the deeply embedded pain in his heart. He then opened his eyes and looked at the sky.  
  
"Whoever you are out there... God or somebody...Please don't take the thing that I love the most away."  
  
He slowly drifted off into sleep reminiscing on his times that he spent with her. It was all that he could do from breaking down and becoming something less than human. A feeling he didn't ever want to feel again.  
  
  
  
Miroku woke up Sango and handed her a warm cup of coffee. "Hey there gorgeous how are you?" Sango stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes before taking the coffee.  
  
She took the coffee and took a long sip. "Besides the killer migraine, I'm doing just peachy." Miroku sat down next to her and said "How's she doing?"  
  
"The doctor said that she's lucky to be even alive. It was a very close call for her. She managed with just scrapes and bruises." Miroku looked at the clock  
  
"Inuyasha should've been here now..."  
  
Sango looked at Miroku "What if he..." Miroku shook his head vehemently "No, knowing him he probably went somewhere to think. He did that a lot when he mom died during his sophomore year in college. He took it pretty hard."  
  
Sango let out a sigh of relief and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think Kagome will pull through?" Miroku questioned. Sango was about to answer when someone walked in.  
  
Immediately Sango stiffened and glared at him angrily. "What do you want Hojo?" she asked threateningly. Hojo walked over to Kagome's side and kneeled down and looked at her.  
  
"Only friends of hers are allowed here, since her family is gone..." Sango added with a hint of malice. Miroku looked at Sango then at Hojo then to Kagome.  
  
"Is there something I'm missing here?"  
  
Sango faced him and answered "That miserable piece of trash over there is the very reason why Kagome was depressed for the past two years ago."  
  
Hojo turned around and looked at Sango. "I was young and stupid then. Everyone makes mistakes now and then. Don't I deserve a second chance?"  
  
"For what?!" Sango's voice was getting close to shouting "She gave you chances after chances. She loved you and in return you slept around with other women. She left you for a reason. Guess why."  
  
Miroku looked at Hojo annoying and threw in "Plus you're a little late, she's found someone else, someone who treats her the way she should be. Now leave before things get really ugly. And trust me you don't ever want things to get ugly with me."  
  
Hojo stood up and was leaving while muttering "Whatever I don't need this kind of crap. I have to go back to work." He stormed out of the room defeated.  
  
Sango slowly began to relax, Miroku sat next to her and watched for any movements that Kagome might make.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha woke up to a sea gull that pecked at his face, thinking it was food. Inuyasha shooed it away with his hand and stood up. He dusted the sand of his pants and watched the sun slowly begin the day.  
  
He walked towards the car and headed towards the hospital.  
  
The elevator binged when the doors opened. He stepped out and headed towards Kagome's room. He saw Sango and Miroku were in there. Sango stood up as did Miroku.  
  
"How are you Inuyasha?" Sango asked concerned about him.  
  
He looked tired, worn out by the constant struggle to last each day. His neat hair was now disheveled and his eyes were tired and droopy. His usual charming smile was gone and replaced by a sad frown. His face unshaven and a small sheen of hair slowly creeping across his face.  
  
"Worried" was his reply and he went over to Kagome and sat down on the chair that Sango was sitting in.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and said "We should give them some alone time." Sango nodded and followed him out, closing the door ever so softly.  
  
Inuyasha scooted the chair closer so he could see her better. Even with all the colors on her face faded and pale, she still was perfect in his eyes. He weaved his fingers through hers and watched her.  
  
He could stay in this position all day if he wanted. He kissed the back of her hand and sat there waiting for a sign.  
  
A few minutes later her hand that he was holding gently squeezed back. She then fell back into a deep state of sleep. However Inuyasha stared at the interwoven hands.  
  
Maybe there was still hope after all.  
  
AN: Well there you go Ch. 8. I hope you liked it. Oh and please check out my other stories, especially my newest story A Country Life. 


	9. Hello and Goodbye

Author's Note: This Chapter took forever for me to write. I started on it two weeks ago and then BAM! A huge writer's block came to me. I finally got rid of my writer's block and the ideas came back to me. All thanks to music and dance practices, it cleared out my mind a whole lot.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Rumiko Takahashi does. Some people have all the luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Story of Two  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Hello and Goodbye  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagura glanced over at the clock. She saw that it was only twelve in the afternoon. She looked around anxiously to see if anyone was paying attention to her.  
  
No one was.  
  
She quickly grabbed the floppy disk out of her desk drawer and placed it in her bag. She looked around once more. No one saw her. She casually let out a yawn and continued typing. She would only have to wait thirty more minutes till her break.  
  
Kagura stood up from her desk watching the computer saving her progress. The clock in her office chimed twelve thirty. Kagura grabbed her bag and headed out of her office. Her heels clicked against the white marbled floors. She headed towards the elevator, butterflies prancing around in her stomach. She waited patiently for the elevator to come back down to her level.  
  
She pushed the button and waited. She had to be careful. One mistake could cost her everything.  
  
It was a risk that she wasn't willing to take. Not for Kanna. Not for everyone she was forced to hurt. And definitely not for herself.  
  
She stepped inside the elevator and pushed one. There was only one other person inside the elevator. It was Kikyo from level ten. She looked over at Kagura coolly and then looked back at the closing doors. Kagura flashed a brief smile and stood calmly. Kikyo smiled back only for a second, it was a mutual gesture.  
  
Though Kagura had the more promising office position, it seemed as if Kikyo still had the higher rank, in her opinion. Kikyo was cold and ruthless when she had to be. And she always was calm and collected by the end of the day. Kagura wished she was more like Kikyo. Then maybe she would've been able to do this earlier.  
  
Kikyo stepped out of the elevator first, Kagura following. They separated their ways when they went outside. Kagura seeing the busy traffic decided to walk to the place she was suppose to meet at.  
  
Seeing the bright yellow building before her, she quickly glanced around to see if anyone was following her. When she saw the coast was clear she walked inside. The building inside was cool. The air conditioner was on full blast. She went to the lady that was at the front desk.  
  
The woman gave her a cool smile before asking her "How may I help you?" in a falsely sweet-tone. "Well I was to meet Mr. Kameyama today? I believe the appointment was set at one?"  
  
The woman quickly typed on her keyboard and looked at the computer screen. Her eyes still glued to the screen, she said to Kagura "Why yes, I believe you do. His office is on the right to the left corridor. Have a good day!"  
  
Kagura rolled her eyes as she left the desk. She couldn't stand secretaries, especially the rude ones. Kagura saw the office and knocked on it once. It immediately opened and revealed the man whom she was supposed to meet.  
  
"Hello Kagura, come in, come in." Kagura stepped inside the office and sat down on one of the plush chairs. Miroku sat across from her. He bent closer so that he could talk to her more privately. "Are you alone Kagura? Not wired or anything of that sort?"  
  
Kagura shook her head vigorously. "No, I have the file that you wanted." She pulled out the floppy and slid it across the table. Miroku caught it and looked at the floppy.  
  
"Is everything on here?" Kagura nodded. "Yes, everything that I was able to manage. It wasn't easy you know. His files are top notch." Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Wait one moment." He stood up and went into the back room and came back out with a lap top.  
  
He slid the floppy disk into the slot and clicked on the floppy file. "Okay, okay... This is good. But it won't be enough to put him away for life." Kagura's face fell at the news. "But it has evidence. It has to be good for something?"  
  
Miroku opened more files and scanned through them quickly. "Well he would be serving a good chunk of his life in jail. But again, not for life." Kagura stood up from her seat and went behind Miroku to look at the screen also.  
  
"You mean I went behind his back to retrieve this only to find out he won't be rotting away in prison?! What are we going to do?" Miroku looked up from the screen and looked over his shoulder. "Kagura, don't worry. We have a plan. Now the question is, are you willingly to participate; to join us? Or to walk away from this deal and act like this never happened?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha kept going through the files in hopes to find something. Something. Anything.  
  
His eyes darted across the tiny words on the documents. So far there was nothing. Nothing could be found to put him away for good. He slumped down in his chair. There was nothing. After days of reading, after weeks of searching there was nothing. He felt so helpless. Angered by this sudden realization his hands scrunched up into a fist and banged his desk.  
  
Not feeling the pain but seeing what he had done, he immediately stopped. "Don't lose your cool over this freak. Just let it go." Somehow saying it made him feel better. He touched the small dent on his desk.  
  
The dent that he had caused. He looked at it up close and saw how smooth it was. He covered it up with the box of files and looked away. He looked outside the window. It was late, he could see that. The bright neon lights were slowly being shut down. One by one, all of them turning off, as if they were turning in for the night; going to bed. The night sky was gray and misted against the rain that poured heavily.  
  
The last few days Tokyo had brought only dark rainy days. It depressed everybody's mood. Especially his. The gloomy weather slowly crept into his veins. His depression only grew.  
  
That one encounter where Kagome's hand squeeze back his was the only movement that the doctor's were able to document. Otherwise there had been no other signs.  
  
No other improvements.  
  
His face hardened at the thought of who had caused her to be in that state. Naraku...The name itself left a nasty aftertaste in his mouth. He snapped his head back to his office door. He heard someone outside. He inched closer to the door. He grabbed the doorknob firmly and turned it and slowly opened it revealing...  
  
Miroku, who was in shock, was not expecting Inuyasha to open the door. "Don't... Do that... Ever again." Inuyasha nodded and let Miroku inside his office. "So why are you here?" Inuyasha asked solemnly.  
  
Miroku nodded his head towards the doorway. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagura step inside. "What is she doing here? What does she have to do with this?" Miroku sat down on Inuyasha's desk chair, leaning back, and weaved his fingers together. He looked at Inuyasha while smiling. "Don't you know?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku curiously. "Know what?" Miroku unweaved his fingers and pointed at Kagura and then to the files. "She knows stuff. Lots of it." Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back on his desk and faced Kagura. "You... You know Naraku? You know all about this?"  
  
Kagura sat on Inuyasha's lounge chair and looked outside of his gargantuan glass window and said "Most of the stuff I've known about for sometime. I guess you can say that I stumbled onto it. And yes, I do know Naraku. I was going to marry him months ago. But when I found out... Things changed." Kagura closed her eyes remembering Kanna. And what Naraku had done to her.  
  
Inuyasha continued to keep his eyes on her. "Tell me, no tell us, what we need to know." Kagura opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "I didn't know that he was operating an underground drug operation. I didn't know that he was in big financial troubles. His debts are unbelievable... He never told me about it. But... When I did find out, he... He got angry. He got furious. Told me that it was none of my business." She pulled back her sleeve of her blouse and showed Inuyasha and Miroku the deep scar that ran across her arm.  
  
"That's parts of what he did to me. He told me I wasn't to tell anyone. That now I was to do what he asked me. Or else... Or else he would kill Kanna, which he did later on anyways... So I did what I had to, or else he would kill me too... Not that it matters anymore." Kagura sniffled and wiped away the tear that slid down her face.  
  
"I told him things about you. I set you and Kagome together, so that he could tear both your lives apart. For what your fathers did to him. He said you would pay and so would she."  
  
Inuyasha stood up straight and paced around the room. "So the charity fund was a cover up?... Did you send that bomb to Kagome?" Kagura stiffened and looked away. "No I did not send that bomb. That Naraku never told me about. The charity was a cover up but we never expected you guys to fall in love... Or that you've met previously before the charity."  
  
"Naraku was so happy when you guys fell in love. I guess he sent the bomb, as a set back for you guys. He doesn't want you to know anymore." Inuyasha stopped pacing and stood in the center of the room. "So are you helping us now?"  
  
Kagura nodded. "Yes, my life with Naraku is over. He is no longer the same man that I once knew."  
  
Inuyasha now sat on his desk. "What are we going to do?" He asked suggestively. Kagura lifted her head up. "I know that if we can kill the source of his whole operation, we can finish him off for good."  
  
Miroku leaned closer and looked and Kagura interestingly. "So what did you have in mind?"  
  
Kagura deep in thought answered "Well I was thinking..."  
  
  
  
Sango pulled the blinds back to let the sun shine through. The hospital room was becoming a familiar place for Sango. At times she would sleep over at the hospital, just hoping or wishing Kagome would wake up during the middle of the night. That she would wake up and be okay. Everything would be the same before the incident.  
  
But everything wasn't the same. Sango sat in her usual chair and looked at Kagome. Her breathing was regular. Her bruises and wounds healed. They no longer marred her skin. Only one bandage was on Kagome, the one on her right arm.  
  
Sango leaned in closer and looked at Kagome's face. She placed her hand over Kagome's and said "If you can hear me, just let me know. Find a way. We all miss you."  
  
She continued to look at her face. The room was in total silence excluding the constant beeping of her heart monitor. Sango didn't move. She had waited day after day. She was fed up with the doctor's lies and the constant waiting for her best friend. She wanted her to come back home. So things came be back to normal. So everyone could move on knowing their best friend was home, safe.  
  
The one person who had no reason to stay in a hospital room and yet there she was. Sango wiped her tears with her other hand. "Come on Kagome. I know that you're in there. I know that you'll come home to us."  
  
Sango was slowly removing her hand from Kagome's when it shot out and grabbed her hand again. Sango turned around. "What the..." Her face dropped when she saw Kagome.  
  
Kagome was barely sitting up using one of her hands to support her weight; she placed it firmly on the mattress of the bed. Kagome squinted her eyes and looked at Sango. "Sango?" Sango let out a scream of happiness. The doctor came rushing in with several nurses. They all too were in shock when they saw Kagome. Sango gently hugged Kagome, Kagome hugged back.  
  
"I knew you would come back to us. I just knew that you would." Sango didn't care that she was crying like a child. She was happy. Even her pride didn't matter at that moment. Kagome smiled along with Sango while crying too. "I finally woke up from my dream. I woke up when I heard your voice reach out to me. I heard it every night... But it was like if someone gave me the extra push to lead me the way."  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah ... I'm so glad you're awake." Kagome leaned against the metal headboard, tired from sitting up. "Where's Inuyasha?" Sango looked at Kagome. "Kagome we need to talk."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku. He was nervous. But at the same time a fire inside him grew each second. He was finally doing the one thing that he wanted to do for so long.  
  
To get back at Naraku. Take away his most precious thing for the price he had to pay. For what he had done to innocent families. And to his and Kagome's.  
  
His adrenaline kicked in, his heart racing like a jack rabbit running from a prey. He gripped the metal chain link fence tightly. He climbed the fence and landed on the other side with ease.  
  
Inuyasha saw a guard at the booth. He crept over and springed an attack on him. He fought back with the guard, determined to win. Nothing could go wrong.  
  
Inuyasha gave him one last hard punch in the face. The guard passed out, unconscious. Inuyasha hit the button to open the gate. The gate slowly opened. Inuyasha gagged and tied the guard and headed towards the truck that was coming in. Inuyasha helped unload the stuff and followed Miroku. Kagura would take care of the security and meet up with them later. Just as they had planned.  
  
"Took you long enough. Kagura and I were beginning to get worried there for a moment." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's remark. "The guard was a pretty hefty guy. It took awhile but I got him."  
  
They crept inside the warehouse. Like Kagura had told them it was the center of his operation. All the machinery, to the people, was working there. The warehouse was damp and smelled of rotting carcasses. Inuyasha looked at Miroku. Miroku smirked and headed upstairs, like they had planned.  
  
Inuyasha gripped the tank that contained a good large amount of gasoline and started slowly splashing around the place, leaving a big trail around the entire building.  
  
When he was done he slowly waited by the entrance in where he and Miroku came in. A few minutes later Miroku came down giving him the thumbs up sign while pouring some of the gasoline on the stairs in which he came down from.  
  
"Let's go finish outside and get out of here." Miroku whispered. Inuyasha nodded and followed him outside. They covered the entrance and others exits with gasoline and Miroku poured the rest on the building's sides. Miroku then discarded his gasoline tank on the ground. Inuyasha pulled out a match as did Miroku. They looked at each other.  
  
This was it. The moment they were waiting for. Inuyasha lit the match and threw it inside the building. Miroku quickly threw the next match on the gasoline trail that was outside. The building quickly caught on fire. Inuyasha and Miroku ran towards the truck. Kagura waved at them to hurry.  
  
She was mouthing something when he grabbed her. It was Naraku. His face angry. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the man whom he had not seen in years. The very person that killed his parents stood before him, smiling ruthlessly.  
  
"You stupid fool... You thought you could get away with this? Ruin me and get away with it? After all that your father did to me, do you honestly think I would let his filthy son do the same?" His voice was eerily quietly but Inuyasha caught every word.  
  
"Why not? You've destroyed anyone that has challenged you. Anyone that was a threat to you. You're no man, just a coward looking for the easy way out to make some quick cold cash." Inuyasha looked at Naraku menacingly.  
  
Naraku tugged harder on Kagura's hair. Kagura let out a whimper. "I had millions. I was on top of the world. Rich, successful, and powerful. But then your father came along and screwed things up. He took everything away from me. And when I had nothing left I resorted to the only thing left to do. Deal and make illegal drugs. Boy you don't have a clue to what you're missing. You think being stuffed up in that building and that world of yours is exciting? You think working in that pile of metal is better than my job?!"  
  
Naraku pulled out a knife and brought it up to Kagura's throat. "The thrill of doing something wrong... It's so raw and exhilarating, you don't understand... My job is powerful and demanding. Have you seen those kids? So doped up on drugs, they live for the stuff, the stuff that I make and sell. And their brains fried and only living to have drugs and get high, it's so pathetic but worth seeing them in pain. And I, having the power over them..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Naraku disgusted. "Personally I don't care about what I've done. I've ended years and years of your dirty work." He pointed to the burning warehouse. "See that fire licking away your money in there? I'm that fire, devouring everything of yours, bringing you down... Till you're nothing at all."  
  
Inuyasha gripped the tank that was behind him. He quickly poured the remaining gasoline on Naraku. He flinched and let go of Kagura. She ran to Miroku. Inuyasha looked at Naraku who was on the ground, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Go to hell." Inuyasha whispered. Naraku stood up, eyes bloodshot and looking at Inuyasha. "Of course, but your coming with me." Inuyasha froze. Naraku jumped and grabbed Inuyasha. The gasoline tank fell to the ground.  
  
Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's hair and threw him forcefully against the fence. Inuyasha stood up slowly and wiped away the blood from his nose. He ran after Naraku, only having fury in his eyes. His fist collided with Naraku stomach. Naraku let out a painful grunt.  
  
Afterwards Naraku had stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach with a small dagger. Inuyasha back away from Naraku and looked down at his wound. The small dagger firmly placed in his abdomen, Naraku laughed and then collapsed on the gravel.  
  
"See you in hell Inuyasha." He fainted on the gravel. Miroku acted quickly and lit a match and threw it on Naraku. Naraku never made a sound as the hot flames brightly danced against his body. Kagura looked away.  
  
Miroku ran to Inuyasha. Blood quickly staining his shirt where the wound was. "Hey breathe. Come on we've made it this far. Hang on." Miroku looked at Inuyasha whose eyes were slowly drooping. He gripped the dagger and said "This is going to hurt." He pulled the dagger out.  
  
Inuyasha let out a scream of pain. Miroku threw the dagger to the side and ripped his sleeves and placed them on the wound. He looked over to Kagura and said "Call the ambulance. Now!"  
  
Kagura pulled out her phone from her coat and dialed the number. Inuyasha smiled at Miroku and said "Tell her that... I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and his head drooped over to his side. Blood started slowly coming out of his mouth.  
  
Miroku shook his head in disbelief. Tears clouding his eyes. "No... No, you can't do this to me Inuyasha! Wake up, please wake up!" Miroku gently shook Inuyasha. "Don't do this to me! You have to tell her yourself. You..." He let go of Inuyasha when he saw that he was not moving.  
  
Inuyasha was gone. He was lifeless.  
  
Miroku stared at the body. Frozen in place, starting to comprehend the fact that his friend was dead.  
  
He was gone.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "No, they can't do this. It's too dangerous. Sango we have to go after them!" Sango placed both hands on both of Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome don't worry. It's an elaborate plan. Nothing can go wrong. They'll be home tonight. Safe and sound."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Sango, please take me there... I have a bed feeling." Sango looked outside of Kagome's room. Everybody outside was busy. "Okay get dressed and hurry."  
  
Kagome nodded and grabbed her clothes and went in the bathroom. She emerged out of the bathroom and followed Sango out of the room. They exited out of the hospital and headed towards the place.  
  
Sango pulled her car behind the many fire trucks. "What's going on?" Kagome ran out of the car and saw Miroku and Kagura talking to the police officer. Kagome ran to them. "Miroku! What's going on?" Miroku looked at Kagome with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome shook her head and stared at Miroku as if he was crazy. "What are you talking about?" Miroku looked back at the officer. "Am I done?" The officer nodded and walked away. Kagura put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "I'm going to wait in the truck. Okay?" Miroku nodded and then looked back at Kagome.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku gave a faint smile at Kagome. "He's at the hospital. But I don't think he's okay." Kagome shook her head. "No... He can't be... He can't..."  
  
Miroku held Kagome. "They took him away right after they arrived. But he barely had a pulse when they arrived. Naraku stabbed him." Kagome pulled away. "Where's Naraku?"  
  
"He's dead." Kagome fell on her knees. "Take me to him, Miroku."  
  
Miroku helped Kagome up. "Okay... Let's go." Kagome took off her necklace and looked at the jewel.  
  
It was barely shining, like it use to. It seemed as if the color was fading.  
  
AN: Umm... Don't hurt me? 


	10. No More Nightmares

Author's Note: Well this is it you guys. My story is finally coming to an end. There will be no sequels, sorry guys. Hope you'll like this chapter.  
  
Thanks again to those who stuck with the story and waited patiently for me to update. And thank you so much for giving this story a chance and telling me what you thought of it. I guess it's really weird I'm finishing it so soon, but I had this planned for a while and I'm not going to change my mind. This is it, THE END!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on guys haven't we been through this?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Story of Two  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
No More Nightmares  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inuyasha's past flashed before his eyes. All the important memories rushing past him, making him remember who he was, he had become, and what he was about. It was as if his life was flashing before his eyes, that death awaited for him on the other side.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you? Come on your father and I have to go to the party and we won't be home till late, give mommy a kiss before she has to go." A little boy of five ran to his mother, smiling. She bent down so Inuyasha could kiss her on the cheek. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear "Come back soon." His mother laughed. "I promise." She stood up and waved bye to Inuyasha while his father patted him on the head.  
  
That was the last he had ever saw of them. His father and his mother never did come back home.  
  
He felt pain and sadness in this memory, it hurted him so.  
  
Then another wave of white flashed before his eyes. It landed on another memory.  
  
"Today on Tokyo News, Inuyasha Taichi became an over night success with his booming and very promising business corporation. He is currently Japan's richest man at the age of twenty." Inuyasha saw himself turning off the TV and leaning back against his couch. "If only they knew how unhappy I was." He whispered.  
  
This memory brought him depression.  
  
His mind was spinning again making sure he remembered everything before he had to go. This memory however tugged at his heart, it was one of his better ones.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Where is it? I know you put it somewhere." Inuyasha glanced at her over his shoulder while he was running. He laughed and picked up his pace, trying to escape from her. "What are you talking about? I don't have it!"  
  
Kagome caught up with him once they reached a dead end. It was a cliff. "Give it to me!" She demanded. He pulled out the necklace out of his pocket. "Oh this? Why do you want this?"  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips with a smile on her face. "Someone special gave it to me, and it means a lot to me." Inuyasha twirled it around his finger and looked at the necklace. "And who might that be?"  
  
Kagome put on a playful pout. "Like you don't know..." He shrugged "Well I think I do but I would like to hear it from you." He came closer to her until he was close enough to see her clearly. He put the necklace on her and leaned in closer. His hands reached out to her and... Tickled her on the ribs.  
  
Kagome fell on the grass laughing. "Stop it... You... Know that... I'm ticklish..." She kept laughing, her face turning red. Inuyasha shook his head continuing to tickle her. "Not till you say it." She nodded. He stopped only to capture her into a deep and warm embrace, his arms circled around her preventing her from running away. "Well the man that gave it to me is very special because he loves me and I love him too."  
  
He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. "Is this man amazingly handsome?" He whispered jokingly, his breath tickling her neck, Kagome shivered. She nodded "Yes he is." Inuyasha's fingers walked down the length of Kagome's arm, just playing with her, enjoying her company and the peacefulness that surrounded them. He was drawn to her and it was refreshing that he didn't have to face his problems by himself anymore. He had her.  
  
"Is it me?" he said while his fingers now combed her loose silky hair. Kagome turned her head around so that she could see him. "Of course." She whispered looking at him affectionately. "There is nobody else."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. He knew right then and there that she was the one.  
  
He felt depths and depths of happiness and love.  
  
It was her. He chose her over death.  
  
Then it became dark. There were no more flashbacks. No more white.  
  
His eyes fluttered open. He had made his decision on the last memory. He couldn't go. He couldn't leave her.  
  
He saw the nurse on his left. She turned around and jumped when she saw that Inuyasha was awake. "Oh! I didn't think you would be awake so soon."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at himself and saw that his stomach was freshly bandaged. The nurse walked over to him. "We thought you weren't going to make it when they brought you in, but you fought it out till the very end. We just finished bandaging you." She explained. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Can I be admitted out today, there is something important that I have to do."  
  
The nurse nodded. "Yes but you have to fill out a form before we let you go." Inuyasha nodded. The nurse left to go get the papers only returning shortly with them. "Here you go." Inuyasha quickly scribbled his signature on the places required and looked up at the nurse while handing her the pen. "Now?" The nurse laughed. "Yes now you can go." She pointed to the chair where there were his clothes, but they were different from the ones he had worn before.  
  
The nurse seeing his face explained. "Your clothes were beyond repair. Your friends were kind enough to bring in some fresh new pair of clothes for you. They even brought in two sets of everything just incase." He nodded again, understanding now.  
  
The nurse closed the door on her way out. Inuyasha quickly changed and headed outside.  
  
He had to get to her.  
  
  
  
Sango and Miroku played with their food waiting for the nurse to come back and tell them it was okay to see him now. That was three hours ago and still no nurse.  
  
Sango dipped her fry into the ketchup and bit half of the fry off. She threw the half-eaten fry down and looked at Miroku. "I can't do this anymore. We've been waiting for so long. Where is that nurse, because when I get my hands on her she'll wish that she had never been born."  
  
Miroku had finally finished picking off all of the sesame seeds on his Big Mac bun. There was a rather large pile of the sesame seeds sitting next to the uneaten burger. "We have to be patient." He said, though his mind told him otherwise to screw it and go see Inuyasha.  
  
The nurse came into the waiting room. Miroku and Sango stood up. Sango with fists on either side of her. Miroku placed his hands on her shoulder and whispered. "Calm down now, this is a hospital after all."  
  
"Can we see him now?" Sango asked impatiently, uncurling her fingers. The nurse smiled and nodded. "Yes I gave him a few minutes to change, you may go see him now." Miroku had a look of surprise on his face. "He woke up?" The nurse nodded. "Yes he did, in fact I admitted him a few minutes ago, and you can take him home."  
  
Sango and Miroku 'thanked' the nurse and ran to his room. Miroku pulled the door back and Sango gasped. The room greeted them with emptiness. Sango looked at Miroku. 'I don't believe it." Miroku looked at Sango. "What?"  
  
Sango walked over and picked up his boxers that laid on the chair. "He picked the briefs over the boxers, fork over the money lover boy." Miroku gritted his teeth thinking 'Damn you Inuyasha' while pulling out his wallet out of his back pocket.  
  
Luck was just not with Miroku today. He handed Sango a twenty dollar bill. Sango smiled at him smugly. "Thank you." She said and placed the money in her pocket. She kissed him on the cheek seeing that he wasn't too pleased with his loss. Miroku smiled when his hands found what they were looking for, he gave it a slight squeeze.  
  
SLAP! Sango looked at Miroku while shaking her head. "I can't believe you." She said and Miroku shrugged while rubbing his cheek. "Hey I had to do something to make me feel better."  
  
  
  
Kagome stood on top of the cliff where she had confessed her love for him the very first time. The day he pushed her off a cliff. Her shoulders shook in laughter recalling the memory. The wind whipped at her hair and blew so that the cold air chilled her. But she never moved.  
  
She stood there looking down at the roaring waves crash onto the rocks. The waves gently slithered back and repeated all over again. A single tear drop joined the waves below. She cried knowing her source of pain was gone.  
  
There was nothing to keep her awake at night anymore. He was dead. He was gone for good. It was that relief that gently coated her heart with warmth.  
  
She couldn't believe it, how he managed to died but at the same time hurt her in ways she thought she would not experience again. But she did, when she saw him lying in that hospital bed there was nothing that could even begin to describe what went through her. It was as if someone had taken out her heart and actually stabbed it. Over and over again, leaving it to mend for itself.  
  
An open wound that would not close. Not till he was alright. She waited for him by his side everyday. She looked down at her hands.  
  
Kagome held her necklace in her hands. They were weaved around her fingers she looked at it and saw that the color was full and rich. The color had came back. She brought it up closer to examine it.  
  
Were her eyes playing a trick on her? A few moments ago the pearl was fading so much that it was almost white. Now it was pink and glowing again. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she played with the necklace. He was going to make it after all.  
  
She put on the necklace and closed her eyes letting her happiness take over.  
  
Everything was going to be alright.  
  
She could feel it in her heart.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha ran, he ran so fast that he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He saw a white house on the corner, he ran up the steps and rang the doorbell.  
  
Ayumi had answered the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Inuki?" She said surprised. Suki had ran over and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Inuyasha! You're awake! What... How?..." Inuyasha smiled watching their faces get even more confused.  
  
"Is Kagome here?" He said. Ayumi shook her head and Suki's face confirmed Ayumi's answer. "No she left a few hours ago. She said something about needing some time to think." Suki said helpfully. Inuyasha nodded "Okay thanks guys." He jumped down the steps and ran thinking where she might have gone.  
  
But in his mind the answer was clear.  
  
He saw the beach and the pathway that led to cliff where he and Kagome had jumped months ago. He ran up the pathway, then he saw her. She stood there her hair blowing back, her skirt whipping around because of the cold gusty wind. She was glowing even thought he sun wasn't out. He smiled happily as he saw her there, she was awake and alive.  
  
She was waiting for him.  
  
He walked up closer to her and saw her. Her eyes were closed as if she was thinking. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Kagome's eyes flew open and laughed when she saw that it was Inuyasha. "I knew that you would find me." She said.  
  
Inuyasha set her down. "I think that was the hardest decision of my life." Kagome tilted her head and knitted her brows together. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked out to the sea.  
  
"When I was unconscious all these flashbacks of my life came dancing in my head. Some stood out more than others but for awhile all of it came back to me. I just saw all this pain and sadness flooding in my past life. I saw unhappiness and depression. The pain was so intense that I wanted it to go away. To release the pain and give into it." He paused still remembering the pain, it was still fresh in his heart.  
  
"But the last memory changed my life. I remembered why now that I struggled so hard to stay alive and not go join my parents up there. It wasn't time for me yet. I still had one thing let that was unfinished." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "It was because of you."  
  
Kagome put hand over his heart and looked into his eyes. The eyes that she fell in love with. "What did you see?" She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha's face broke out into a happiness grin. "I saw everything. I saw myself living my life with you. Spending each day with you. We would have kids and a beautiful house by the sea, where we lived happily ever after. And there the sun was shining over us, because there was nothing anymore to run away from. There were no more nightmares for us. Just long happy days in the arms of each other. What I saw Kagome, was us growing old together, fighting our battles together, hand in hand, side by side."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Do you mean..." Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, yes! That's what I mean." He picked her up and spun her around once more. "I meant every word. I meant everything that I've ever said to you. Everything."  
  
Kagome wiped away her tears and looked up at him. "So where do we go from here?" Inuyasha pulled out a black velvet box and went down on one knee.  
  
He opened the box and looked at Kagome's eyes. He wanted to see her face when he asked the question. "Where we go from here is up to you. What I'm asking for is your hand in marriage. Kagome Higurashi will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and her heart beating so fast that it hurt. But it was a good kind of pain. "Yes, I'll marry you Inuyasha." She watched him put the ring on her finger, he stood up and kissed away her tears. "Don't cry." He whispered.  
  
Kagome cupped his face. "These are my tears of happiness Inuyasha. They're for you only." Inuyasha tucked a loose strand of her hair back and stared at her warm chocolate eyes. They stood there together enjoying their new life they would start together.  
  
The winds had stopped blowing and the sun crept out form the clouds, beaming down on the couple.  
  
It was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. Where there lied no shadows and dark secrets. There were no more nightmares to dwell on. Just the road of starting a new journey and happier days.  
  
They would be together until the day they die. But they would be together even then.  
  
The story of two was now the story of one.  
  
THE END.  
  
AN: There you go, it's over. I hope that was good enough for you guys. Cheers! 


End file.
